The Sun, The Moon, And the Cowboy
by The Guardian of Timelines
Summary: Chris Archer is just a cowboy living on his farm with the animals under his care and his dog. However, when fate strikes and two pony princesses appear hurt and in need of help, he takes them in to help them heal. Will time show that this is just the beginning of something more, or will whatever may be stay that way? WARNING: Will contain language and sexual scenes.
1. Prologue

**A/N: So, I hope you all enjoy this. Please Read and Review!**

* * *

Normally, one could feel at peace in the quiet of a forest. The sun shining down through the boughs of the great pines or evergreens that dotted the terrain and the occasional cloud cover gave a relaxing atmosphere for any who traveled or rested beneath the shade of the trees. One might hardly even notice the small, icy breeze that blew through the forest, gently shaking the leaves little by little; it certainly didn't bother any of the animals who were native to this environment, who went about their lives as if nothing was amiss.

However, that peace suddenly ended with a loud noise and a bright flash of light, almost as bright as the sun. What animals were in the area, be they predator or prey, scurried and hid in fear, not knowing what had caused such a ruckus nor staying to find out. As such, the two figures that appeared in that flash went unnoticed as they thudded onto the ground, like something or someone had roughly thrown them a great distance.

They were odd creatures to be seen in such an environment: both seemed equine in appearance, both apparently female from the looks of it, only about a foot shorter than the average man, though one seemed slightly shorter than the other. The taller was a beautiful snow-white color with a mane and tail that seemed almost like the colors of the rainbow, and it flowed in an invisible wind. The second's mane and tail did the same, but her coat was a dark shade of blue, almost black, and her mane and tail were like a star-lit night sky. The white one had a pretty purple color to her eyes, while the blue one had a cyan tint to her own. What truly set either apart from any creature were a few additional features they currently possessed. Both were wearing some kind of set of metal chest plates, horseshoes, and crowns on their forms; the white one's attire was golden in color, with a purple gem set in her crown and chestplate, while the blue one's attire were a mixture of sorts; her crown was a pure black color, her horseshoes were silver, and her chest-plate was black like her crown with a silver crescent moon symbol on it. Both had a pair of wings and a horn which jutted just in front of their crowns, and on their flanks some kind of symbol could be seen. The blue creature's symbol matched that on her chestplate, even being within a black patch like her chestplate was black; however, the white one's symbol was that of a radiant sun. An intelligent look was in their eyes, suggesting that they were not some mere beasts like the other creatures in this forest; no, their intelligence seemed to be equal to that of a human's. The two odd creatures looked about in utter confusion and for a moment seemed to be afraid.

"Tia... where are we?"

The voice which broke the silence seemed to come from the blue creature, and confirmed that they were indeed female. The manner in which she talked seemed to imply that they were of the same kin, perhaps siblings.

"I'm not sure, Luna, but it's definitely not Equestria," the taller creature, "Tia", remarked. She sounded kind, but grave, as if she had lived for a long time and had experienced much heartache; contrasted to that of her sister, who sounded more as if she held some kind of deep knowledge within her, gained through experience. Both sisters fell silent again as they slowly surveyed their surroundings. All they saw were trees as far as the eye could see, and as they looked about the icy breeze from before seemed to get slightly stronger. Finally, Luna spoke again.

"Well, wherever we are, we cannot simply stand around all day. We must be moving on."

She started to rise, but then winced and groaned in pain, causing her sister to rise quickly in alarm, only to do the same - albeit, hers seemed to be less painful.

"Luna?" Tia inquired with a worried expression. Luna looked to her sister and grimaced, raising one of her forelegs. It was clear that it was broken by the way she held it up, and when Luna looked to her sister's side, she noticed that one of her wings was broken. Neither were in any good condition to go anywhere, but they couldn't stay where they were.

"Here, lean on me," Tia suggested, draping her good wing over the back of her smaller sister. Luna beamed Tia a thankful smile, then at a slow crawl they started to move forwards. The wind kept blowing, chilling them as they moved on through the forest, their trek seeming to take a lifetime. They encountered no danger in the forest, for what animals still lingered did not seem to want to approach them. A few deer did approach them, but only from a short distance, and they seemed more curious about what they were. The two sisters paid them no mind as they continued on. Their sole priority was to keep moving forward and find a place to stay before nightfall... or before something more dire came upon them.

As they walked, eventually a small hill came into view, the forest opening out into a large grassy plain which felt soothing to their hooves after their march through the forest. At the top of the hill, they could just barely make out what appeared to be a house of sorts. It wasn't much, but it was their best shot. Feeling a little more encouraged by this sight, the two sisters continued to walk towards the hill. Their walk took what was perhaps hours, but for them felt like an eternity due to how slow they were forced to move for Luna's sake. At last, they reached the hill's base, but it was almost like the crushing blow for them. While not as injured as her sister, Tia was overcome with exhaustion and was forced to allow Luna to lie down by the base of the hill, just beside a path which led upwards. However, Tia attempted to continue on, making it up about five or six feet from the base before collapsing onto the ground. Her strength was failing her, and she would soon drift off from her fatigue…

A strange sound was heard from a distance away, and while it was unfamiliar to both, it filled them with a slight sense of hope. Wearily, Luna looked up and from her position she saw a strange contraption approaching, like a box-form of a carriage but made of a kind of metal, and moving much faster than one would be able to go, even at a slow pace like this contraption was. Tia, while not able to see the approaching object, heard it nonetheless and as her consciousness faded, she managed to hold out her hoof and stretch it towards the source of the noise as it came to a stop. A door was heard opening on it, and when it did she managed to weakly utter a few words that she hoped this newcomer would hear and understand.

"Help... us..."

Her vision then darkened completely and she saw and heard no more.

* * *

Chris Archer could only stare at the two creatures for a few seconds, his mind whirling in confusion.

_"They're ponies... but I could have sworn I heard that one talk..."_ He thought, before with a grunt he bent down and picked both up with surprising ease, carrying them back to his ATV and gently lowering them into the back as he climbed aboard, putting his foot down on the gas as he sped off back towards his house, expertly maneuvering up the hill as he skidded to a stop in the driveway, getting out after turning his vehicle off as he lifted them out again, walking up to the door and opening it with his knee. The human walked through his house until he reached the guest bedroom, opening the door and walking inside, laying the two on the bed before rushing to his office and grabbing the medical supplies he kept there.

When he got back to the guest bedroom, he immediately went to work, gingerly extending the white ones broken wing as he wrapped it tightly with a bandage, before turning his attention to the smaller light blue one. With an expert eye and hand he identified where the break in her leg was, taking several wooden dowels and putting them around it and straightening it the best he could as he took the bandages he had left and wrapped it tightly, making sure it was tight enough so that it would effectively work as a splint on it's own. When he was done, Chris sat back as he wiped a hand across his forehead.

"Okay... that's done; now it's time to record this." He stated as he got up and headed out of the room after making sure the two ponies were comfortable, closing the door behind him before heading to his office.


	2. Chapter 1: LUNA MEETS CHRIS

Some time later, Luna lifted her head to look at what Chris had done to fix her leg up. She couldn't help but smile at the care that had been put into making sure that her leg was properly supported in a splint, but also curious as to what kind of creature he was. She had heard of one possibility from a mint-colored pony back in Equestria, but as she felt it would be rude to jump to conclusions she felt it best to ask him about it. But first, she'd have to wait for him to return. While waiting for his arrival, she looked beside her on the bed to see Tia with her wing bandaged and given just as much care as her leg had been given. It made her happy to know that she had been treated as well as she had been, and so she allowed herself to breathe a sigh of relief. A few minutes later, the door of the room opened and Chris stepped in, his green eyes focusing on Luna almost immediately as he pulled the cowboy hat he was wearing off, setting it down on a nearby table as he took a few steps into the room. Luna regarded him for a moment, taking in his features with care to confirm that he was the same one who rescued them. She then decided to break the silence.

"Thank you for saving us," she said, keeping her voice low so as not to disturb her sister or to come off as too loud.

"Jesus Christ!" The human exclaimed, stumbling back a few steps as he regarded her with wide eyes. "So you do talk!"

Luna was surprised at the tone in which he spoke, as well as his outburst, but managed to keep herself composed.

"Forgive me. I take it most ponies in your world do not speak as we do?" she asked of him gently, giving a disarming expression to show she wasn't hostile.

"No... they don't," He said, before smiling sheepishly. "Pardon me, I forgot my manners... my name's Chris Archer. What be yours?"

Luna smiled kindly. "I am Princess Luna of Equestria, and my sister is Princess Celestia. Though, I suppose here our titles are meaningless."

"Princesses, eh?" Chris asked, raising an eyebrow. "Ye, they be pretty useless here on Earth." He then gestured at Celestia. "How's she doing?"

Luna looked over at Celestia again and he noticed her face turn to one of concern. "My sister is not so much the fighter I am, but she is strong. She'll be fine, with a little rest."

Chris nodded, before walking close to her and kneeling in front of her, one hand reaching for her leg. "Just to check," he said in a reassuring tone to make sure she knew he meant her no harm. Luna gave him a small, wary look, but then she softened and allowed him to inspect her injured limb. Chris ran his hand over her leg with surprising gentleness, pressing slightly on it to test it yet not hard enough to cause any pain. His eyes seemed to be hiding a knowledgeable mind, as while he was doing his inspection they were darting all over her leg and seeming to take in every bit of information available.

"You seem... experienced in this," Luna noted. "May I ask, how is it you are so gifted in this act?"

"I'm the owner of a farm," Chris replied as he gently set her leg down. "I've dealt with horses that've had broken legs before. You've got two major breaks, and several fractures, but seeing as how quickly the splint was gotten on there, it'll heal perfectly fine in about a month or so."

Luna breathed a sigh of relief.

"It is good to hear," she told him. "And I must thank you again for tending to our wounds as you did."

"I'd do it for any animal, sentient or non-sentient," Chris said with a smile. "You hungry? I fixed a couple salads a couple hours ago in case you were when you woke up..."

"Oh... yes, please," Luna said, then she asked, "If I may ask... what kind of creature are you? And how is it you can understand us?"

"I'm a human," Chris said, smirking. "And it really should be me asking you how you can speak English so well."

"Oh... is that what you call it here?" Luna said mostly to herself, then to him, "We've heard of your kind before in Equestria, but with very few exceptions we thought you to be nothing more than a myth."

"Well, I'm not a myth," He chuckled, before looking her over and saying. "You going to be able to walk? And before you try, if you don't think you can, it's better you not try: your leg still needs to heal."

"I... think I can manage," Luna told him, and to assure him she slowly rose to her feet and spread her wings, using them to lightly float down to the floor. As she expected, she couldn't put much weight on the bad hoof, but she was still able to stand in a steady pose. Chris raised an eyebrow, before shrugging as he turned and picked up his hat, putting it on before holding the door and making a gesture with his hand, obviously indicating for her to go first.

Luna obliged to his kind gesture, making sure to take it slowly so as not to disturb the injured limb. Chris followed closely behind her, making sure he was close enough to her so that if her leg gave way he would be able to catch her, while at the same time staying out of her personal space as he lead the way through the house towards the kitchen. When they entered the room, he gestured towards the table, where two bowls of salad sat.

"Choose whichever bowl you'd like, they're both the same." He said as he walked over to his refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of soda, opening it and taking a drink from it. Luna nodded in thanks and then, to his surprise, her horn gave a soft glow and a bluish aura surrounded it. A second afterwards, the bowl itself was also caught up in the same colored aura and floated gently over to her, where she proceeded to eat from the bowl.

Chris's eyebrow shot up, but after a few seconds he seemed content to wait to ask his question, instead choosing to finish his bottle of soda before throwing it out. Without warning, he gave a sharp hiss as he put a hand to his side, before pulling off the shirt he wore to reveal his chiseled abs and his muscular arms, a bandage wrapped around his ribs as he put a hand to it gingerly.

"Stupid cow," He muttered. "You'd think it'd be fine with me giving it its medications, but no, it had to slam me into the side of the barn as soon as it got free." He then glanced up at Luna as if remembering she was there and got a sheepish look on his face. "Sorry... I'm not used to having company..."

"Hmm?" Luna looked up from her salad, and then chuckled. "I'm also assuming that humans have need for clothing on a daily basis." Her expression then turned to one of concern as she looked to his bandage. "Does it hurt still?"

"A bit when I breath sometimes..." He said, unwrapping it to reveal a large bruise as well as several shallow looking gashes.

"Oh, Chris... it looks awful," Luna said, then she stepped closer and he could see her horn power up again. However, she stopped for a moment and seemed to remember. "Oh... sorry. I should ask you first. With your permission, I'd like to cast a simple healing spell. It'll at least stop the pain."

Chris eyed her for a few moments, before letting out a short breath as he nodded. Luna gently approached now and allowed her horn to barely touch the wounded area. As if like a dream, he noticed his bruising disappear (and the pain along with it), and his gashes slowly got smaller and smaller, until finally they had closed up entirely. Chris took a long breath, before letting it out slowly as he smiled gratefully at her.

"Thanks," he said, before turning and grabbing his shirt, the muscles in his arm rippling slightly as he did so.

"You're welcome," Luna said, then she trailed her eyes to the muscles of his form. She quickly realized she was staring and looked away in embarrassment. Chris didn't seem to notice as he slipped his shirt back on, the white t-shirt fitting slightly snug and revealing his muscles as he walked over and grabbed a bar on the ceiling by the refrigerator, pulling himself up as he grabbed a box off the top and then dropped down, panting slightly from the exertion.

"So... uh... do you live here by yourself?" Luna asked. "I noticed there doesn't seem to be anypony else around."

"Yeah, I live by myself," Chris said as he set the box on the island in the middle of the kitchen. "Me, seven horses, about twenty cows, ten chickens, and my dog. That's the only life on this farm besides wildlife until you and your sister showed up."

"A farm? And... horses?" Luna seemed slightly shocked at this mention, but seeing that she was an equine of sorts, it wasn't too surprising.

"I'm one of the last true cowboys," Chris said sadly as he pulled his hat off and examined it. "I live by myself, tending my animals. Never have any visitors, and the only times I go into town are to get feed or get groceries to keep my pantry stocked up."

"Oh..." Luna said, clearly not understanding everything he had told her. She then asked again, "You keep... horses here?"

"Oh..." Chris blinked, before chuckling. "They're allowed free roaming of my fields. I don't keep them cooped up. They're my main companions actually besides my dog Hunter."

"I see..." Luna nodded, then with slight concern, "You're not going to pen us up like they are... are you?"

"Heck no!" Chris said, taken aback. "You two are just as intelligent as I am! It'd be horrible for me to just pen you up! No, you have free reign of the farm and the woods, as well as the house."

"Oh... well that's good to hear," Luna remarked with a nod. Chris chuckled as he pulled another soda from the fridge, glancing at Luna and raising an eyebrow.

"You guys have soda where you come from?" He asked.

"Actually, yes," Luna nodded. "But it's mostly fruit flavors and... well, there's one flavor we may find appetizing, but for you would be nasty to try." She chuckled. "Hay flavor."

Chris's eyebrow went up even higher, before he rolled his eyes as he opened the bottle he was holding and held it out for her to take, grabbing another one from the fridge."I got plenty. Try it," he said, smiling slightly. "I guarantee it's much better than fruit or hay flavored soda."

Luna accepted the drink and took a sip. For a moment, she was silent as if processing the taste, then she smiled.

"Mmm... it certainly is a delicious beverage," she told him, taking another sip. Chris smiled as he opened his bottle, taking a sip before glancing at a watch on his arm.

"Well, I guess if you'd like, you can hang around here." He said, waving a hand around the kitchen. "I got a delivery of hay coming around in the next hour, and then I'll be waiting for your sister to wake up so I can make sure her wings properly taken care of." He took another sip of his drink, before saying. "By the way, you never told me _what_ you are."

"Oh, how silly of me!" Luna chuckled. "Seeing you already know what kind of creature I am, or closely resemble, I should tell you my species." She gave her wings a test, allowing them to be fully visible along with her horn. "In Equestria, my sister and I are known as alicorns."

"Hmm... Good to know," Chris said, before putting the cap on his bottle of soda and setting it on the counter. "I'm going to go do some work to get ready for my delivery. If you don't feel like exploring the house, just head back to the guest room and keep an eye on your sister for me, alright?"

"Alright," Luna nodded. "And... thanks again, Chris."

"Don't mention it," Chris said with a chuckle as he headed towards the door out of the kitchen, grabbing his keys off the counter as he headed out.

"Oh, Chris," Luna called. "I... Don't take this the wrong way, but... if you don't mind, I think it wise that you keep the number of po- people who know about us to a minimum."

Chris paused as he heard her speak, before glancing back with a smile on his face.

"That was my plan from the first second I saw you two," He said with a wink before turning and continuing on.


	3. Chapter 2: CELESTIA MEETS CHRIS

**A/N: For the record, y'all can hate me for bringing God into this, but I ain't afraid to show my beliefs.**

* * *

The first thought that came through Celestia's mind when she woke was that Luna had probably been taken from her by whoever had brought them to the strange room she was in. However, that fear eventually faded when she noticed the Princess of the Night sleeping softly a little ways from her on the bed, her broken leg gently and tenderly wrapped in a cast and supported by a splint to help it grow back. Her own wing was also bandaged and supported with the same level of care that had been done to Luna's foreleg. This made Celestia smile in relief, for it showed her that at the very least, their rescuer was kind enough to not let them suffer from their wounds.

Feeling awake and refreshed, and feeling a mite curious about their surroundings, Celestia quietly left the room and walked around the place to see where they were exactly. Judging from some of the smells she could detect, even from inside, she assumed that they were on some kind of farm. The interiors of the building itself were definitely not of Equestrian design, suggesting all the more that they were far from home. A slight sense of worry came over her at that thought, especially in regards to whether or not their subjects were able to manage without the two sisters. But she assured herself that it would be fine. Perhaps time did not flow the same way here as it did there, and besides Fluttershy could always ask Discord to help with raising and lowering the sun if things were desperate enough. For now, she and Luna would focus on getting healed properly, and _then_ they would try to find a way home. A door opened up ahead of her and Chris walked inside, setting his hat on a hook next to the door as he turned and saw her, his green eyes regarding her calmly.

"So, you're awake." He said with a small smile. "Hungry? There's a salad in the kitchen if you are."

Celestia was not as skeptical as Luna had been about what this creature was, for she had guessed that the world they were in now would have creatures not seen in Equestria before. Also, unlike Luna, she was well aware of what humans were. The Princess of the Day gave Chris a warm smile.

"So, you're the human who saved us from beside the road?" she asked politely.

"I am," He said. "Chris Archer, at your service."

Celestia smiled some more. "Princess Celestia, but please call me Tia or just Celestia."

"Heh, alright then Celestia." Chris said with a chuckle. "If that's what you prefer."

"I would," Celestia explained. "To be honest, being a princess can be really tiring back in Equestria. I cannot go anywhere without an armed escort or a crowd of ponies just dying to so much as glance at me." She sighed a little, seemingly in amusement. "Some have even claimed I'm a goddess."

"There's only one true God," Chris said with a slight frown. "And no offense to you ma'am, but you aren't Him."

"I never said I was," Celestia giggled, then in a more serious tone, "Actually, I have tried to discourage their ideas of deifying me, but... in the end, I cannot stop them from fantasizing."

"There's a lot of deifying things going around this planet," He said with a sigh, before forcing a smile. "So... you want that salad?"

"Of course," Celestia chuckled again, then looked around before pointing one direction. "Kitchen is that way?"

Chris smiled as he nodded, taking the lead as he glanced over his shoulder to see if she was following. Celestia followed behind at a patient trot, taking time to look around and admire the decor of the entire place. As they entered the kitchen, Chris went over to the fridge and opened it, pulling the bowl of salad out as he pulled the plastic wrap off the top of the bowl, setting it on the island before grabbing his soda from where he'd left it, opening it and taking a sip.

"Enjoy," He said with a chuckle, gesturing at the bowl of salad. Celestia nodded, and then in a similar fashion to Luna, she used her horn's aura to levitate the bowl over to her. This time, however, Chris noticed that her aura was a golden color, like the attire she wore. After a few seconds of silence, Chris cleared his throat before gesturing at the image of a sun on her flank.

"So..." He said slowly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hmm?" Celestia gave him a curious look, then when she noticed what he was asking about she explained, "Oh, that's my Cutie Mark. Luna has her own as well, which I presume you've seen for yourself."

"Ya." Chris said. "Big black patch with a silver crescent moon in it. Kinda hard to miss."

"Well, our Cutie Marks represent our calling in life; if you will, our destiny," Celestia explained further. "It also, in a sense, is an extension of our very being, and can also be seen as explaining our personality. My Cutie Mark represents my job in Equestria of ruling the day, and Luna's the night."

"Ah..." Chris said nodding, before saying softly. "Well... there ain't much need for ruling either of those here. They just happen on their own."

"Really?" Celestia looked thoughtful. "That reminds me of Everfree Forest in a way; nothing happens there that is influenced by Equestria."

"Huh..." Chris said, looking thoughtful for a few seconds, before shrugging as he set his soda down before sighing. "Just so you know... you and your sister are the first guests I've had in this house since..." He thought for a few seconds, before saying. "Roughly ten years."

"Ten years?" Celestia looked at him with surprise, no longer eating her salad. "Why's that?"

"Let's just say... let's say that I've kind of isolated myself from society." Chris said with a sigh as he took another sip of his drink. "Didn't use to just be me here. I had my mom and dad, as well as me younger brother and sister." A tear rolled down his face as he sniffed. "Course, I'm the only one who's left now."

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that," Celestia said gravely. "May I ask... what happened to them?"

"My dad died a year and a half after we moved here," Chris said, sighing. "Tractor malfunction caused it to explode... still don't know what went wrong. Then my sister got bit by a copperhead and we couldn't get her to the hospital fast enough... that was a year later. Six months after she died, my brother got stung by a scorpion and had an allergic reaction... he died roughly two hours later..." The human closed his eyes as tears rolled down his face. "For the longest time, it was just me and my mom, and then... roughly ten years ago she died of a heart attack... and that was when I withdrew from the community and started focusing on my farm and only my farm..."

"Chris..." Celestia almost couldn't find the right words to say. "I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up something painful..."

"It's fine," Chris said, opening his eyes and giving her a tight smile. "You didn't know... mind if I check your wing? See if it needs anything done to it to help it heal better?"

"Huh... oh, no. I don't mind," she said. "If you think something needs to be done, then I won't stop you from inspecting it."

Chris allowed himself a small smile as he walked over to her, gently taking her wing and extending it as he ran a gentle hand over it, his eyes narrowing as he began his assessment of its condition. Celestia didn't say it aloud, but she did have to admit that the feeling of Chris's hands over her wing was an odd sensation, and one that was definitely alien to her, but it was something she could get used to easily.

"How does it look?" she asked.

"Well, it's not that bad," Chris said after a few more seconds. "It looks like it's just a single break, and I'd say it'll be healed in... two weeks, give or take."

"Two weeks..." Celestia said it as if in thought, then spoke to him more directly, "I'm guessing you don't usually have or use magic to tend to wounds here, do you?"

"No," Chris said, raising his gaze to look her in the eyes. "Here it's either it heals correctly fast, or it don't heal and you gotta deal with it for a long time. Fortunately, I know my way around injuries like breaks and fractures."

"I hear that being on a farm can give somepony experience in that area," Celestia noted with a chuckle. Chris grinned at her as he let go of her wing, before with a sigh he went over to one of the windows and looked out across his property, the sun coming through the window causing his brown hair to glow slightly as if it were aflame.

Celestia noticed this and she had to admit that for something outside of her kind, it gave him an admirable appearance. But she didn't dwell on this and simply asked, "So... since there's no magic here, you say everything operates on its own?"

"Everything either operates on its own, or we make it operate," Chris said with a smile as he pulled something from his pocket and put his finger on it, before tossing it onto the table, revealing it to be a rectangular piece of metal with a glowing screen set into it. "Like that. A phone only operates when we make it. Otherwise it just sits there waiting for us to use it."

Celestia gave a curious look at the phone, even levitating it and inspecting it from different angles."This is remarkable," she said with wonder. "Twilight would have loved to see this device."

"I'm guessing that's one of your friends?" He asked with turning, his tone curious.

"Friend, former pupil, and in more current years, the most recent pony to become an alicorn, and therefore a Princess," Celestia explained.

Chris let out a grunt of interest, before saying. "Do you miss it? Your home?"

Celestia's smile faded as she set the phone down, and she let out a sigh.

"Every minute I'm gone leaves me with worry," she said. "Without me and Luna to control the night and day, Equestria could fall into ruin. And they'll be all the more scared if they find out that their monarchs have gone missing."

"Do you have any clue how you'd get back?" Chris asked, his voice now carrying a slightly guarded tone, as if he was purposefully withdrawing slightly into himself to hide something.

"No... Luna and I aren't even sure how we got here," Celestia explained, looking a bit sad. Chris seemed to hesitate for a second, before sighing as he turned to look at her, his face wearing a sad smile.

"I may know," he said with a sad chuckle.

"What?" Celestia was confused.

"A couple of nights ago... I prayed to God to bring somebody into my life in order to help me get out of this shell of a life I'm living," Chris said, turning to face out the window. "I didn't believe anything would happen... but now... I'm wondering if He brought you and your sister to help me get out of this hole I've dug myself into."

Celestia's eyes seemed to widen in surprise, then scrunch in confusion, and then at last she smiled again.

"Well... I don't know what to say, other than you're right about one thing; I don't believe this meeting was accidental," she said.

"But if this is my fault... I'm sorry," Chris said, turning his face back towards her as his eyes glinted slightly in sadness. "I never meant for something like this to happen..."

"No... don't blame yourself," Celestia told him. "You couldn't have known, and it's not wrong to want someone to help you out of the hole you've dug for yourself." She gave him a reassuring smile. "Besides, I believe that it is for that purpose we were brought here. Perhaps your God believes that me and Luna can help you, and that we are needed here."

Chris chuckled softly.

"You're a great motivational speaker, you know that, right?" He asked good-naturedly.

"Mmm, it's one of the reasons why I haven't been dethroned yet," the alicorn joked. Chris chuckled heartily, before turning back to face her, a smile on his face.

"Thanks...for everything you've said." He managed. "I promise that as long as I draw breath, nothing bad will happen to you or your sister. Okay?"

"Your oath is touching Chris, but you shouldn't worry yourself too much over that," Celestia said gently. "I've had too many ponies worry over me as it is; I don't want you to have to be another soul to do the same."

"Don't worry; I won't worry too much," Chris said, smiling sincerely. "You and your sister are my guests... it's only natural that I want to look out for your well-being."

"Then I won't try to stop you from doing that," Celestia replied politely. Chris smiled, before glancing out the window again as he let out a sigh.

"I'm going to the room I work out in," He told her. "Feel free to explore."

"Thank you, Chris," Celestia answered with a smile. "You have done much for me and my sister in the short time you've known us. I hope we can repay the favor to you someday."

"It's nothing," Chris said before turning and walking out of the kitchen. Celestia watched him leave, then after finishing her salad she decided to see if Luna would be awake at this hour.


	4. Chapter 3: FEELINGS CONFESSED

**A/N: Longest chapter so far, at 5,501 words! Hope you all enjoy, and make sure to R&R!**

* * *

"I know he said we could explore, Tia, but perhaps we shouldn't be so willing to look over everything," Luna told Celestia some time later, the two of them looking about the house. They had decided to take up Chris's offer to explore the area, and currently were seeing what he had about the place. While both mares were curious as to what they'd find, Celestia was the more open about it while Luna was a bit more reserved.  
"Oh, relax, Luna," Celestia replied to her sister. "It'll be fine. We're not thieves."  
"No, but still we should- hey, is that a picture of him as a baby?"  
The Princess of the Night looked over at a small picture of what was easily a baby version of Chris, probably as a newborn from the looks of it.  
"Oh, Tia... he looks so adorable in this photo," Luna said, making Celestia chuckle at her actions. She looked over the picture with her sister, then they decided to explore a bit more. Presently, they found a room from which they guessed was his work-out room.  
"Do you think maybe he's in there still?" Luna asked Celestia. "It's been a while since we heard from him."  
"I'm not sure," Celestia admitted. "Come on, let's see if he's around."  
So together, they walked towards the door to see if Chris was around. When they peered through the doorway, they could see various pieces of equipment in the room, most of it looking old or unused. However, they soon noticed Chris over where he was doing pull-ups on a metal bar mounted on the wall, the human having taken off his shirt to do his workout, exposing his chest and arms as he continued on, unaware to their presence as he did another pull-up, the muscles in his arms rippling slightly as he did so. Neither sisters made a sound to alert him to their presence, but they did back away a bit and blush at the sight.

"I think we found him," Celestia said in an attempt to humor herself.

"And it seems he is a bit busy," Luna added, then said in a manner that seemed to be of some admiration, "Not a bad build for a human."

"Luna, we're not supposed to be analyzing this," Celestia scolded gently.

"Suit yourself, Tia," the Princess of the Night chuckled, taking another look inside. "I'm just saying the obvious."

"Luna, you're going to get us spotted," Celestia warned, even though she secretly wanted to join her sister. However, Luna did relent eventually and backed away from the door. That being said, she was smirking and said teasingly, "You don't know what you're missing out on, Tia."

Celestia glared at Luna, then finally broke and looked back through the door at Chris. After a moment, she looked away with a blush.

"Fine… you're right. He does have a nice build," she relented, making Luna giggle. After a couple more pull-ups, the human stopped and lowered himself down, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand before letting out a sigh as he slid to the floor, sitting down and running his hands through his hair.  
"I should be working..." they heard him say, before he let out an annoyed sigh. "So why am I just wasting time in here instead of doing something productive...?" Chris fell silent as he stared at the floor between his feet, his brow furrowed in concentration. Hearing this, the two alicorns went silent and listened intently at the door to hear what he was talking about. Eventually, Chris let out a long sigh as he ran a hand through his hair.  
"I just met them..." he said aloud, seeming to be talking to himself, but from his tone it was clear who he was talking about. "So why do I feel like this? All I've done so far is help bandage up their wounds and give them some food!" He fell silent again, before taking a long breath. "And besides... I can't push this right now... I've basically just met them, and they're my guests... plus, they barely know me... what would they think...?"

"Think about what?" Luna whispered to Celestia.

"Quiet. I'm trying to listen," Celestia scolded under her breath. Chris eventually stood and walked over to a battered punching bag, slamming a fist into it and sending it spinning before grabbing it and stilling its motions.  
"They don't even know me that well... and I don't know them..." He said, before he began to punch the punching bag, a word following each blow. "So. Why. Do. I. Feel. Like. I. Love. Them!?" At his last word his voice rose as he slammed the punching bag harder than any of the prior blows, sending it spinning crazily as he took a couple steps back before running his hands through his hair and sitting down on the floor again. Now this shook the two Princesses at what he had said.  
"Tia... did you...?" Luna asked her sister.  
"I did," Celestia answered.  
"What do we do then?" Luna inquired. Celestia gave it some thought, then she said, "We should talk to him about it, and at the very least make him feel comfortable enough to open up to us some more... And we should consider our own thoughts and feelings on the matter."  
"Speak for yourself, I think I've already grown fond of him," Luna stated. Chris eventually stood and grabbed his shirt from where he'd thrown it, shrugging it on as he looked around as if making sure everything was in order before he left.  
"Might as well start making something for dinner," He said, and they heard him sigh again, before he started walking towards the door. A slight panic came over the mares as they backed away from the door, and to try and seem a little casual Celestia gave the door a small knock. Chris paused, before walking to it and opening it all the way, a small smile crossing his face as he saw them.  
"Hi Luna, Celestia." He greeted. "You guys been exploring the house?"

"As much as we can in our current conditions," Luna answered. "And I must say, your baby pictures are quite adorable."

Chris blushed slightly before murmuring, "Thanks..." He then said. "So... what would you two like for dinner tonight?"

"Anything you can make we'll eat," Celestia told him. "We're your guests, after all."

"I'm guessing though that you don't eat meat?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Luna and Celestia looked to each other, then giggled.  
"Of course not," Luna said. "But we're not queasy about seeing other creatures eating it themselves. In Canterlot, we often had to have such meals prepared for any meat-eating guests."

Chris smiled sheepishly as he nodded.  
"Alright... I'll do my best..." He said, walking past them before stopping and turning back to look at them. "And for the record... you guys are great friends..."

The two alicorns knew that he was still holding back on his true feelings, but nonetheless were touched by his words.  
"We're glad to be seen as good friends, Chris. And we too feel that you are a good friend to us as well," Celestia replied. Chris smiled softly, before he turned and headed off in the direction of the kitchen.  
Once he was out of earshot, Luna turned to Celestia.  
"Should we tell him?" she asked.  
"Maybe after dinner, Luna," Celestia suggested. "It'd be a good time for him to collect his thoughts first. Besides... I don't want to seem like we're rushing things."

* * *

An hour later, Chris smiled to himself as he flipped the burger patty he was cooking. He had already made two salads for Celestia and Luna, and was currently finishing up making his own dinner. When he was certain the patty was done, he put it onto the bun he had waiting on his plate, adding a slice of cheese on top before setting the other half of the bun on top of a satisfied grunt, he went over and put the frying pan he had been using in the sink, before washing his hands and then picking up the salads and setting them on the table, grabbing his burger last and setting it as his place before going to the door of the kitchen.

"Luna! Celestia! Dinner's ready!" He yelled, before turning back into the kitchen and heading for the table. It took a moment for the alicorns to arrive, mostly in regards to Luna's leg, but otherwise they made it to the kitchen without much trouble. When they saw the salads prepared, they both smiled.  
"Looks as though somepony was interested in being well-prepared," Luna complimented.  
"It already looks delicious," Celestia added, beaming a smile at the human. Chris chuckled before gesturing for them to take a seat.  
"I'm just trying to do my best," He said humbly, although he had a wide grin on his face at the compliment.  
"Well, your best is good enough for us," Luna said, then she and Celestia took their bowls of salad and started to eat the meals provided for them. Chris chuckled as he sat down, picking up his burger and taking a bite out of it. For a moment, they ate in silence before Celestia decided to speak up.  
"So, Chris, have you ever had anypony out here to visit your farm here before?" she asked him. "Even just for a short visit?"

"Only people who ever come out here are the couple of guys I trust to help me move my cows between pastures when it's necessary." Chris said, setting down his burger. "Other than them and the guy who delivers my hay, no."

"That is unfortunate to hear," Luna remarked. "I would wish to have more acquaintances in my own life if I ever isolated myself from society. And I would want to know them personally. It'd get rather lonely for me, and far too quickly at that."

"Trust me... it is lonely..." Chris murmured softly, picking his burger back up and taking a bite out of it.

"Have you... ever tried making new friends?" Celestia asked him.

"Not before you two showed up basically on my doorstep." He answered.

"Oh, that doesn't sound very nice..." Luna noted.

"Sorry..." Chris apologized, setting down his burger and running a hand through his hair. "I just... I don't know why it came out like that..."

"No, I meant that it doesn't sound nice... just staying like this, never interacting with or befriending anypony," Luna explained.

"I... I just never really tried..." Chris admitted.

"Well... now's the time to change that," Celestia encouraged. "Starting with us. And we'd be more than happy to help with any other possibilities in the future."

"But..." Chris started, before pausing and seeming to think things over. "Okay then... thanks..."

The alicorns smiled and nodded, then went back to eating their salads. Chris allowed himself a small smile as he picked his burger back up and resumed eating it. The mares seemed to finish first, and when they did they set the bowls down and looked to Chris as if they wanted to say something. At first, no words were spoken, but then Luna finally said, "Chris... have you ever had somepony special in your life?"

"Huh?" Chris said, looking up. "No... why do you ask?"

"Well... uh..." Luna blushed a little, as well as Celestia, who decided to continue. "We overheard part of what you were saying earlier when we went to check up on you, and you sounded... rather lonely."  
"Not to mention... we heard what you said about us," Luna added, blushing a little harder now.

Chris froze, his gaze darting between Luna and Celestia, before he managed to say."Oh... you did...?"

"Yes..." Celestia admitted.  
"We... didn't mean to intrude, but... well, we couldn't help but hear about how you viewed us," Luna told him, managing to smile despite the crimson color in her cheeks. "And... I for one feel flattered you'd think about us in such a fashion."

Chris's cheeks flushed as well as he set his burger down and nervously rubbed the back of his neck.  
"You're welcome..." He managed, smiling slightly. Both mares gave a small giggle at this, which sounded cute when coupled with their crimson cheeks. Chris blinked, before rubbing his hands together.  
"So... you two... are fine with me feeling that way towards you?" He asked slowly.

"Well... yes," Celestia nodded. "We are. It's a bit surprising, but... it's a pleasant surprise."  
"You see Chris... we may not reveal it to our subjects, but we are a bit lonely ourselves," Luna admitted. "Especially since nopony wants to date a Princess. They feel like we're too... well, exalted or of too high a status to ever be worthy of our attention."

"Well..." Chris said, with a small chuckle. "I'm just a cowboy who has good taste, I guess."

"And a fantasy come true," Luna joked, making Celestia giggle again.

"That as well," Chris said with a warm smile. The mares giggled again, then it was Celestia who brought up the big question.  
"So... now what?"

"Well..." Chris managed, before smiling. "I guess... just see where this goes, right?"

"That sounds reasonable," Luna agreed. Celestia simply nodded; for whatever reason, of the two of them, she seemed the more hesitant in the matter. Perhaps, a past experience or simply still trying to clear away the doubts most likely in her mind as much as everyone else's.

"Maybe..." Chris said, glancing between Luna and Celestia. "Maybe... Maybe..." he paused and seemed to get nervous, before continuing. "Maybe you two would like to sleep with me tonight?" He then added quickly. "Not the way it may sound like, but... just as friends? To see what it feels like?"

The two alicorns naturally blushed furiously when he said this, but after a while they finally gave their answers.  
"Of course, Chris," Luna said.  
"Oh, why not?" Celestia shrugged. Chris smiled shyly, before he finished up his burger and stood.  
"So... you two ever watched a TV before?" He asked.

"Hmm... you mean like a silent film?" Luna asked him. Chris's eyebrow shot up, and then he grinned.

"You two are in for the surprise of your lifetime," He said with a hearty chuckle.

"You mean you have something for us to watch?" Celestia asked.

"There's dozens of things to watch here," Chris said with a wide grin. "That's the wonder of satellite TV."

"Satellite TV?" both alicorns obviously didn't know what this was, but they were certainly intrigued. Chris chuckled as he picked up his plate and put it in the sink, before he made a gesture for them to follow him as he headed out of the kitchen. The mares were more than happy to oblige, both of them being curious about what he had ready for them to watch. Chris walked into a room with a couch along one wall, grabbing something off a table next to it before sitting down in the middle of the couch, glancing at them as he smiled slightly.  
"You two can feel free to take any seat you want," He said with a small chuckle. The mares also chuckled, then Celestia sat on the right side while Luna took the left side. Chris grinned as he raised the remote (if you haven't already guessed what it is he picked up by now) and clicked the power button, the TV on the opposite wall turning on as he started scrolling through the channels. Luna and Celestia's amazement couldn't seem to rise any higher.  
"How many channels are there?" the younger of them inquired.

"Uhm..." Chris paused, before chuckling. "There's really sort of an unlimited number of channels."

The alicorns' eyes widened once more.  
"Truly, humans are a marvelous race," Celestia complimented. "What little archives exist in Equestria couldn't even begin to describe your kind's genius."

"Well... Chris began, before he faltered as he sighed and flicked through several channels, ending up on one. "Just... listen to what's going to be said, and then you can re-evaluate your opinion on my kind."  
The wonder in the alicorns' eyes turned to surprise and then they looked grave as the news reporter gave her story.  
"...walked into the school and shot a total of twenty students before security could arrive and apprehend the children. Seventeen of the students died from their wounds and their parents are still grieving from their losses. Police report that the students obtained the firearms from a local gun store without adult supervision and without ID's..."  
"Does this happen... very often?" Luna spoke over the news, she and Celestia looking to Chris as she spoke.  
"More often than it should," Chris said sadly, sighing heavily. "World's going to chaos all around us here. It seems like almost every other day there's either a shooting or a terrorist attack."  
"Why do you think this is happening?" Celestia asked him. "Aren't your authorities addressing the problems?"  
"The authorities? Please, give a group of rednecks shotguns and deputyship and they'd solve our problems better," Chris said with a half-hearted chuckle. "The political system is corrupt here. Nobody agrees on anything really, and therefore no authoritative action is ever taken."  
"So... nopony is able to solve the problems then?" Luna asked.

"Not efficiently," Chris said sadly, rubbing his face with his hand. "Part of the reason why I like where I live; I don't have to put up with any shit like they do in the cities." He paused, before saying. "Sorry for my language... I talk like that when I get upset or angry..."

Luna gave a small giggle. "I haven't heard anypony use that word since our mother was still the ruler of Equestria."

"Heh... guess it's not just native to Earth," Chris said with a small chuckle.

"Well, humans did live on Equestria before us, assuming that they even existed there," Celestia remarked. "Some things can come a long way."

"True..." Chris said, before he sighed as he started surfing the channels again."I just wish this world didn't have so much violence and chaos. It'd make it a whole lot easier to live without hearing something tragic almost every day."

The two alicorns looked sympathetic at what he had said.  
"Even with what problems we have, Equestria now seems peaceful compared to your world," Luna commented.

"I bet it is..." Chris said sadly, his eyes focused on the TV. For a while, the three of them sat and watched TV in silence, then Luna shot a sideways glance at Chris as a smirk crossed her face. Celestia noticed this action, but before she could say anything about it, Luna had already made her move and was leaning against Chris, at the same time placing one of her wings around him as well.

Chris stiffened slightly, before relaxing as he smiled a Luna. Luna smiled back and then she gave him a small nuzzling, minding her horn while she did so. It was clear that she was trying to comfort him as well as take his mind off the more depressing news from TV. Celestia, while smiling at the act, seemed a bit hesitant to join for the moment. Chris smiled as he chuckled, before glancing over at Celestia and smirking slightly as he reached out and put an arm around her, pulling her closer to him as he gave her a warm smile. Celestia was a bit surprised and it was clear from her blush.  
"Chris... I..." she started, but then Luna spoke up for her.  
"Don't worry about it, Tia," she said gently in a reassuring tone. "Just enjoy the moment while you can."  
Celestia didn't answer, but eventually she too leaned her head on Chris's other shoulder and then her own wing joined Luna's and wrapped around him too. Chris let out a sigh as he looked between the two mares, a smile on his face.  
"I can't believe I was lucky enough to find you two," he said, his eyes holding a warm and caring look. "Ever since I met you two... it's seemed like my life actually has some meaning. Thank you for that."  
"You're welcome," Luna whispered. "Thank you for helping us in our time of need."  
"Anytime... which reminds me, why don't I take a look at your wounds to see how they're healing up?" Chris asked with a small smile.  
"Oh, sure..." Luna said, holding out her bandaged hoof while Celestia extended her broken wing as best she could so he could get a good look at it. Chris chuckled as he inspected Celestia's wing first, passing his hand over it before with a small smile he started to run his hand over the feathers of it, being extremely gentle the entire time.  
Celestia involuntarily felt herself give a pleased sigh, perhaps not being used to having her wing handled in such a fashion but nevertheless enjoying it. The wing itself, while still unable to fly with just yet, seemed to have abnormally improved since he had last checked up on it. Indeed, Chris could have sworn it had repaired a part of itself in just a few hours.  
"Hmmm..." Chris murmured, before smiling at Celestia."I take it you like this Tia?"

"It's... a new experience," she said with a small blush. "But... I can get used to it."

Chris smiled, before gently releasing her wing as he turned to Luna, a small smile on his face as he picked up her hoof and started inspecting it. Luna also made an involuntary sigh, but she didn't seem as nervous as Celestia had been. Her leg was still not completely healed, but much like Celestia's wing it seemed to have improved over a short period of time.

Chris smiled, before he raised one hand and ran it through Luna's mane, curious to see what sort of reaction he'd get from her. Luna shivered, but since it wasn't cold enough for it to be for that reason, it was clearly a response from Chris's action.  
"Mmm... that feels nice," she told him with a smile. Chris smiled as he continued doing it, as he turned and brought his other hand up, beginning to run it through Celestia's mane. Celestia also shivered, although for her it seemed as if she had experienced such an action before, but not on the same level as Chris was giving to her. Chris smiled as he continued to stroke both of their manes, a satisfied smile on his face as he did so.

The two mares both closed their eyes and made a happy sigh, and then both mares nuzzled him affectionately. Chris sighed in satisfaction as he looked between the two of them, before he whispered softly. "I love you both so much."

The mares both felt their hearts skip a beat when he spoke.  
"We love you too, Chris," they whispered back, feeling a wave of comfort wash over them in that moment. Chris sighed as he closed his eyes, just enjoying being with the two mares he loved as he continued to stroke their manes in a warm and compassionate way. The TV droned on, but none of them paid any attention to it and neither did they care; they were only aware of their precious moment together.

Eventually, Chris chuckled as he opened his eyes, glancing between the two mares as he said. "I think it's time we get some sleep. Don't you two agree?"

"Well, um... actually... I'm usually awake at this hour," Luna giggled sheepishly. "But I wouldn't mind spending some snuggle time."

"Heh, alright then." Chris chuckled, before looking at Celestia. "I guess you're up for sleeping Tia?"

Celestia smiled and nodded, and then a yawn escaped her in the process.

"You going to be able to make it to the bedroom, or do you want me to carry you?" Chris asked teasingly, although his voice was warm with compassion.

"I... think I can manage. But thanks anyways," Celestia giggled.

"Alright," Chris chuckled as he lowered his hands, turning the TV off before standing up. "You two coming?"

The alicorns nodded and stood to their feet, or in Luna's case as best as she could without causing discomfort. Chris smiled before he walked off, glancing back to see if they were following. They were, though granted it was a bit slow due to Luna's leg, but it was significantly faster than it had been before. Chris chuckled as he led the two to the bedroom he slept in, holding the door for them as he entered. The two alicorns gave him a smile of thanks as they walked in.  
"Quite the gentlecolt, aren't you?" Luna teased as they walked by. Chris chuckled as he walked after them, gesturing at the king size bed.  
"It... it was my parents rooms before I took it as my own," He said in way of explanation.

"It'll do," Celestia assured him, climbing up onto it as she spoke. "After all, there's three of us in total."

"I know," Chris said with a chuckle as he pulled off his shirt, sighing as he tossed it in a laundry hamper. "Just let me get a pair of sweatpants on, and then I'll join you two."

The mares both blushed at the sight of him without a shirt, and they also felt a small sense of excitement course through them as Luna soon joined her sister up on the bed. Chris chuckled as he grabbed a pair of sweatpants and headed into the adjoining bathroom, closing the door behind him as he did so. When he was gone, Celestia and Luna flopped onto the bed with a sigh.  
"This is certainly a lot to take in, don't you think Tia?" Luna asked her sister.  
"Indeed it is," Celestia agreed, then looked away from her sister, who gave her a concerned expression.  
"Tia, what's wrong?" Luna asked her. "Is this about...?"  
"Yes..." Celestia finished. "I'm fine, Luna... I just need time to... forget it all."  
The lunar princess wasn't convinced, but she nevertheless didn't say anything further to her sister. A few minutes later, Chris emerged from the bathroom now wearing a pair of sweatpants, and threw his jeans into the laundry hamper, before climbing into the bed and laying down between Luna and Celestia, putting an arm around each and drawing them closer to himself.

The mares both sighed contently, and then nuzzled him affectionately on both sides of him. Chris chuckled before he started stroking their manes once more, a small smile on his face as he did it. The two princesses shuddered under his caresses, and their wings spread out over him like a soft feathery blanket. Chris sighed happily as he continued stroking their manes.

Luna shivered again with delight, while Celestia closed her eyes and made a soft moan under his caresses. Chris chuckled softly to himself as he looked between the two of them.  
"I will love you for as long as I live," He said softly. "I will never let you go."

"And neither will we," Luna agreed with a nuzzle, while Celestia gave him a small peck on the cheek. Chris smiled, before he turned to look at Luna, his eyes sparkling slightly as he leaned towards her and kissed her on the lips.

Luna made a soft moan against Chris as she returned his kiss, her heart giving a small flutter inside. Celestia, meanwhile, started to kiss his cheek some more, slowly moving down to his neck in the process. Chris gave a soft moan, and after a good couple of seconds more he pulled away from Luna and turned to Celestia, a smile on his face as he leaned towards her and kissed her on the lips as well. Celestia took a second to kiss him back, but when she did it didn't take long for a moan to come out of her either. In the meantime, Luna took over the previous part Celestia had played and started laying kisses along Chris's neck and cheek. Chris let out another soft moan as he continue kissing Celestia, his other hand still running through Luna's mane.

Luna made a soft moan as she shivered under his touch again, while Celestia started to move her tongue about inside Chris's mouth in an exotic dance with his own; she was obviously experienced with making out, and was more than eager to show off what she knew.

Chris chuckled mentally as he kept up stroking Luna's mane while he continued kissing Celestia, letting out a low moan as he continued to make out with her. Celestia moaned against him while Luna shuddered under his caresses, and began to start licking and nipping his neck along with the continual string of kisses on his neck. Chris shuddered as he let out another moan, enjoying what Luna was doing as he started running his other hand through Celestia's mane while still stroking Luna's mane.

Celestia shuddered along with Luna as the nightly alicorns licks moved up to Chris's ear, and she then began to fully coat it with her saliva, using her tongue skillfully and with efficiency. Chris let out a long moan as he shuddered, enjoying what Luna was doing. Seeing that she had gotten the desired response from Chris, Luna continued licking his ear, even doing a few techniques with her tongue to make it more enjoyable. The way she did so proved that this was her first time trying it with anyone, but she was nonetheless rather eager and seemed to generally know what she was doing. Chris let out another moan as he shuddered again, stroking Luna and Celestia's manes as he allowed himself to enjoy the pleasure he was feeling in the moment. After a good few minutes, Celestia broke her kiss with Chris, giving a loud gasp when she did so. A small string of saliva still connected their lips together, which was quickly severed as she moved her lips to his neck and began laying her own kisses, licks and nips.  
"You... take a turn... Lulu..." the white alicorn said between kisses, which caused Luna to stop her actions with his ear and look to Chris with a smirk. Chris smiled as he looked towards Luna, before leaning in and kissing her again.

Luna moaned against him as she started to apply her tongue into the kissing. She wasn't experienced like Celestia, but she possessed an eagerness that more than made up for it as her tongue explored his mouth. Chris mentally chuckled as he returned her affections, still stroking both her and Celestia's manes affectionately the entire time. They both shuddered as Luna deepened their kiss in eagerness, while Celestia started to give his ear the same treatment Luna had given his other ear. Again, it was here that her obvious experience with relationships before shined forth, as she worked expertly at his ear with her tongue. Chris shuddered as he closed his eyes and let out a low moan, enjoying Celestia's affections while he deepened his kiss with Luna a little more. Luna moaned against Chris while Celestia continued to coat his ear with saliva. Eventually, Chris pulled away from the kiss as he yawned.  
"I think it's time to go to bed," He said softly as he continued stroking the two mares manes. "Okay?"

"Okay," Luna agreed with a nod as Celestia stopped licking his ear.

Chris smiled, before with a sigh he laid back in the bed, pulling both alicorns closer to him as he whispered. "Goodnight you two."

"Goodnight, Chris," Celestia whispered, leaning her head on his own as Luna did the same, both mares closing their eyes. Chris smiled slightly as he closed his own eyes, and with a sigh he fell asleep. Celestia was soon snoring as well, with only Luna remaining awake as she lay there in the arms of the human she and her sister both loved.  
"Sleep well, Chris. And you too, sister," she whispered, then she opened her eyes and looked about the room out of habit, guarding the night here as she had done in Equestria.


	5. Chapter 4: THE RISING SUN

**A/N: Been a while since I updated, so enjoy this new chapter! Next one to come soon!**

* * *

The next morning, Chris yawned as he opened his eyes, blinking several times to clear the sleep from them before glancing at Celestia and Luna. Luna had fallen asleep, possibly due to it being daytime, but Celestia was just waking up. Her eyes fluttered open and when she saw Chris looking at her, she smiled.  
"Good morning," she greeted, still sounding a bit sleepy.

"Morning Tia," Chris said softly, scratching behind her ear as he smiled at her. Celestia softly giggled, then she sighed with a content tone.  
"That was the best sleep I've had in a thousand years," she commented. Chris chuckled to himself as he started to stroke her mane, managing to pull the arm that he had put around Luna out from under her without waking her up as he pushed himself up in the bed so his back was against the headrest, pulling Celestia close to him as he hugged her with one arm and stroked her mane with the other.  
"Tia, I have a question for you." He said softly.

"Hmm?" Celestia answered. "What is it?"

"Have you had some bad experience with being in a relationship in the past?" The human asked, still stroking her mane slowly. "It's just... you seem a bit hesitant around me... and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious as to know why that is."

"Oh..." Celestia went silent, then she spoke. "I... had a crush once on somepony when I was younger, but he ended up going down a dark path. Any other relationships had to be in secret too, for a Solar or Lunar Princess is not allowed to... associate with anypony outside of royalty without causing a scandal. I guess... I'm afraid, Chris. Afraid how others will take this."  
"What everyone else thinks about you being in a relationship with me can go to hell as far as I care," Chris said, hugging her tightly as he stroked her mane. "After all, as some song goes; Haters gonna hate. We just have to not let it affect us."

"It's not so easy in Equestria," Celestia explained. "The commoners and even the nobility have a lot of power over the voicing of opinions. If they will it... then having a relationship is out of the question."

"Tia, you're a princess." Chris said softly. "You have the ability to tell others what you believe to be right, and there's nothing they can do to argue about it. Do you really think they'd revolt against you just because you want to be with someone you love?"

"Well..." Celestia started, but then stopped as if pondering his words in a new perspective.

"Never looked at it that way before, have you?" He asked in a teasing manner as he scratched behind her ear again.

"No, I guess I haven't," Celestia admitted. Chris smiled at her, before moving the hand he was using to scratch her ear down and beginning to run it across her wing in gentle strokes. The Solar Princess closed her eyes briefly as she let out a sigh.  
"I never thought... human hands could be so... gentle," she said softly.  
"I'll take that as a compliment," Chris said, before he leaned in and kissed her as he moved his hand back up and started stroking her mane again. Celestia made a moan against him as her body shuddered again under his touch; it was still a matter of getting familiar to his touch, but she enjoyed it nonetheless. It both excited and soothed her at the same time, a mixture she hadn't thought to be possible before. Chris also let out a moan as he deepened their kiss, pulling her closer to him as he kept stroking her mane.

Celestia leaned into his form as she kissed him, then she used her wing to start rubbing along his back and side, doing the same with her other wing without realizing at first it was the broken one... and it had healed almost to be good as new. Chris let out another moan as he continued stroking her mane, only focusing on the moment he was having with her. Celestia soon slid her tongue into his mouth, wrestling with his own tongue while her wings continued to run along his sides and back.

Chris let out a moan as he shuddered, while he quickly overpowered Celestia's tongue as he mentally chuckled to himself, still stroking her mane in an affectionate and caring manner. Celestia moaned loudly against him, and her horn glowed for a moment as she removed some of her Royal attire, just enough to have her hooves exposed now, and she started rubbing one of them in small circles on his chest. Chris shuddered as he let out another moan, stroking her mane with one hand while with the other he scratched behind her ear. The white alicorn sighed blissfully against him, then after a while she broke their kiss and looked to him with a smile.  
"You know... for a human whom we've just met two days ago, you certainly know how to please a mare," she told him with a smirk.

"I try my best," Chris said humbly, still stroking her mane and scratching behind her ear. "And I think I do a good job, wouldn't you agree?"

"Ah... absolutely," Celestia agreed with a sigh. Chris chuckled as he hugged her close to him, stroking her mane as he let out a satisfied sigh. Celestia hugged him close as well, and then she noticed something.  
"Chris... my wing..." she said, and then stretched out her broken wing a bit. Only it wasn't exactly broken any longer; it was almost good enough so that she could fly again, and she was willing to believe it would be ready for such an activity in a few hours.

"What the hell..." Chris managed, as he reached out and grabbed it gently, running his hand over it as his eyes widened. "But... how... this doesn't make any sense!"

"Maybe... it does," Celestia said thoughtfully. "Magic doesn't seem to exist here in your world, and yet Luna and I can still use our own. In Equestria, sometimes wounds can heal themselves due to the magic we have within us, although it is usually much slower. I think... We're healing abnormally because our magic does not abide by your world's laws."

"That... that kind of makes sense..." Chris said, furrowing his brow in concentration as he glanced over at Luna. "Which means... if I told you it was going to be two weeks and it was only two days... she should be fine and back up on her leg before the week is over."

"Well, that will certainly be good news for her to hear," Celestia remarked, briefly glancing at the snoring Lunar Princess, and then returning her gaze to Chris. Chris looked into her eyes warmly, reaching one hand up and brushing it along her cheek as he gave her a kind smile.

"I love you Tia," He said softly.

"I love you too, Chris," she whispered, then she gave him an affectionate nuzzling. Chris chuckled softly as he stroked her mane some more, feeling a sense of completeness he hadn't felt in a long time.  
"Pancakes for breakfast sound alright?" He asked her.

"That sounds wonderful," she answered. "I usually cook pancakes for Luna whenever she is done lowering the moon. It's one of her favorites."

"Heh. Well..." He glanced at Luna as he allowed a smile to cross his face. "Do you two have coffee where you come from?"

"Mmm... it's usually shipped in from kingdoms outside Equestria, but we do know what it is," Celestia explained.

"Well, I'll be sure to make a pot for us," Chris chuckled as he smiled at Celestia. "But for now, let's stay like this a little while longer."

"I'd love nothing more," Celestia giggled, as she leaned her head on his chest while allowing her wings to act as a cover or canopy for them. Chris smiled happily as he continued stroking Celestia's mane while also scratching behind one of her ears slightly. The alicorn made a sigh and smiled.  
"I like it when you go behind my ear like that," she said softly. "It's a little sensitive spot of mine. The last creature who managed to reach there was a griffin, and even then he was simply helping me scratch an itch."

"I'll make sure to take a note of that," Chris said with a chuckle.

"Oh... and just between the three of us... your hands are far better than a claw could ever be," she giggled. Chris chuckled as he continued scratching behind her ear and stroking her mane. Celestia closed her eyes in bliss, sighing contently as she turned her head a bit to the side to allow him better access to her ears. Chris smiled to himself as he obliged her, scratching behind her ear softly.

Celestia made another sigh and then she spread her wings (which had been folded up earlier) over them once again like a canopy that locked them in their own enclosed world. The human chuckled to himself as he continued scratching behind her ear, still stroking her mane with his other hand. Celestia made a soft moan, leaning more into him as if on instinct now, but always being mindful of her horn in the process. Chris smiled at Celestia as he continued his affections towards her, enjoying the moment he was having with her. As he continued on, Celestia decided to bring up a question that she was curious to know the answer to.  
"Chris... how is it that you seem to know what to do to get the right responses from us if we're the first you've had a lasting relationship with?" she inquired. As Chris chuckled sheepishly as he smiled down at her.  
"Let's just say... I kind of just go with some knowledge I've acquired from my time here on the farm," He said. "While the rest of it is stuff I've either read or watched on a TV show or movie."

"Oh... so it's based off of reactions you've gotten from other creatures?" she asked.

"Yeah," He admitted. "All the horses on the farm seem to enjoy having their manes brushed, so I just assumed you'd enjoy it."

"Well... your guess was deemed to be correct," she told him, opening her eyes to look into his own. "And I'd give you a rating of ten."

"I'm glad to hear that you do," Chris chuckled as he pulled her into another kiss. Celestia moaned softly against him as she returned the kiss, her wings gently brushing the sides of his face and leaving a tingling or tickling sensation wherever they went. Chris shuddered as he pulled her closer to him, running his hand through her mane while scratching behind her ear still.

"Are you two going to hog all the fun?" Luna's voice suddenly teased beside them. Because of Celestia's wing canopy, she had to move her feathers aside for them both to see her sister staring at them with a playful smirk. Chris chuckled as he broke his kiss with Celestia, smiling at Luna.

"Well, in our defense, you were asleep," He pointed out.

The Lunar Princess giggled, then said, "Don't worry, I'm not jealous. But if you feel like you need to repay the favor... you can try later on today or tonight."

Celestia chuckled. "I thought you would say that."

"Well, I am the Princess of the Night, Tia," Luna shrugged.

Chris rolled his eyes before he said. "Mind if I check your leg Luna? There's something I'd like to confirm that Tia and I discovered concerning your all's injuries."

"Of course Chris. Inspect it all you want," she said, raising her hoof up. Chris smiled as he reached out and gently grabbed it, reaching out with his other hand as he slowly ran it along her leg, testing the injury just by what he was feeling. While she did find some pleasure in having him examine her in this fashion, Luna was also watching attentively at what he was checking. Her leg had repaired considerably by now. While she might still walk slow, she could now at least put a little weight on it if she desired. Chris blinked, before raising his gaze to Luna.

"Tia and I figured that your all's magic is causing you to heal abnormally, compared to the rate I'd heal from an injury like this." He explained. "You should be all healed up by the end of the week if my math is anywhere near correct with the variable of magic added in."

"That's wonderful!" Luna exclaimed, then added with a sour expression, "I hate injuries like this."

Celestia giggled at her sister's discomfort. Chris chuckled, before releasing Luna's leg as he put an arm around her and pulled her closer to him, reaching up and scratching behind her ear as well to see what reaction he'd get from her. Luna's reaction was similar to her sister's, and she smirked.

"Looks like you're already learning more about your princesses," she teased in a complimenting tone.

"I'm a fast learner," Chris said with a smile, before using his other hand to resume scratching behind Celestia's ear.

"Hmm..." the mares both hummed in reply, especially Luna who was enjoying the feeling it gave off to her. Chris just chuckled as he continued scratching behind their ears, seeming content to do it for as long as they wanted.

"At this rate, it might as well be brunch," Celestia joked, then added, "But I wouldn't mind either way."

"Oh, right," Chris said, chuckling. "I should get on that." He then looked at Luna and added. "We're having pancakes for breakfast."

Luna's face lit up at that mention.

"That sounds splendid," she said, while Celestia gave a laugh and then stretched her wings out. Chris smiled as he released both of them, climbing out of the bed before grabbing clothes as he headed for the bathroom.  
"I'm gonna get a shower before I cook," He said. "Feel free to head on out and wait in the kitchen, or even try and find something good on TV." He then paused, before adding. "If there even is anything good on TV today."

The two mares gave their nods, and then Luna got down from the bed.  
"I'm going to see if I can get some coffee," she said. "At least I'll be able to stay awake long enough to enjoy breakfast."  
"And... I'll get things ready then," Celestia added, also jumping down from the bed. Chris nodded, before a grin crossed his face.

"Just… if you don't know how something works, or can't figure it out, please leave it alone," He asked, a teasing look in his eyes. "I don't feel like fixing or replacing anything right now."

"We'll keep that in mind," Celestia promised.

"I don't want to fix anything either," Luna remarked with a yawn. "I'd probably pass out before I could even lift a broom."

"And yet you spring right awake at the mention of pancakes," Celestia giggled. Chris chuckled as he stepped inside the bathroom and closed the door behind him. The two alicorns headed for the kitchen right about then, the lunar one immediately going for some coffee as Celestia looked to the stove Chris owned. She looked sheepish almost right away.

"I… think I should wait for him," she said, making Luna chuckle.


	6. Chapter 5: THE MORNING'S MOON

**A/N: Going to be doing a two-chapter dump today, you'll be getting Chapter Six right after this one.**

* * *

Chris hummed to himself as he flipped another pancake, glancing at the plate of pancakes he had already made as he waited for it to be ready.  
"Breakfast is almost done," He called over his shoulder.

"Thank goodness," Luna groaned. "The coffee has only just started to kick in."

Celestia giggled. "Oh, Luna. Nopony said you had to stay up."

"True, but I cannot say no to pancakes," the lunar princess spoke up. Chris rolled his eyes as he moved the last pancake to the plate, picking it up and carrying it over to the table and setting it down.

"Just make sure you don't eat them all before I finish cleaning up," He said teasingly as he went to clean up the stuff he had been using to cook them.

"I'll make sure she doesn't," Celestia assured him as Luna started to take some from the stack and eating them. As she had said, the white alicorn made sure that she didn't take too much before taking her own share. Chris chuckled as he put everything in the sink, before he joined them at the table and took his own share of pancakes.

"Mmm! These are great!" Luna complimented, thankfully making sure not to talk with her mouth full.

"Thanks," Chris said, chuckling. "I try my best."

"Hmm... I think I could take some inspiration from these next time I do it," Celestia spoke up, to which Luna rolled her eyes.  
"Oh please, Tia. You don't need to change anything," she said. "Your pancakes are perfect as they are."

Chris smiled, before he finished his plate and stood.

"I'm... I've got something I need to check on," He said as he grabbed his keys off the counter and then walked out of the kitchen, the door to outside slamming before a few seconds later they heard the engine of his ATV roar to life. Curious, Luna got up and started to follow him, to which Celestia called, "Luna, where are you going?"

"To see what's going on. I'll be back," she assured Celestia, and then continued on out. Once outside, Luna noticed Chris in his ATV and from what it looked like, he was leaving.

_Where are you off to?_ she thought to herself, taking a brief look back at the house before focusing on the ATV again. Perhaps one of Luna's biggest flaws was that she was often too curious for her own good, and that included now. So when the ATV started driving away, Luna spread her wings and took to the sky, following him at a distance.

Chris drove along at a fast speed, several times skidding to turn as he roared along. After about five minutes, he skidded to a stop in front of a fenced off area that contained four stone slabs standing upright in the ground, turning off his ATV's engine before climbing off and walking inside. Luna, still being curious, stayed above at a reasonable height, hovering for a bit as she tried to figure out what he was doing. Chris finally stopped before one of the stone slabs as he knelt, reaching out and running one hand along the face of it as Luna heard him sigh.

"Hi mom..." He said, loud enough to where she was able to hear him. "Decided to come talk to you again... I wish you were here to meet Tia and Luna. You'd love them, I'm sure of it..."

Luna realized what this was as she gently and silently lowered herself to the ground.

_The graves of his family,_ she thought with sympathy and sorrow. Her coffee may have worn off a while back, but she was no longer feeling tired. Respectfully, she stayed silent and listened to what Chris had to say.

"You were always there for me, and I've felt your absence greatly in the past ten years..." He said, sighing again. "But since I met them, I've felt more complete. Like my family is back together..." He then sniffed as tears started rolling down his face. "I... I just wish you all could be here..."

Luna couldn't stay silent for much longer, and feeling the tears escape her, she trotted quietly over to Chris and slowly, so as not to startle him, placed one of her wings around his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Chris," she said softly. Chris turned to look at her, tears running down his face as he sniffed, before hugging her as he sobbed.

"I just wish you could have met them..." He managed.

"Shh... hush now," Luna cooed gently, tears falling silently from her own eyes. "Just let it out..."

Chris nodded as he continued sobbing, eventually starting to unconsciously stroke her mane as if to help himself calm down. Luna didn't respond verbally, but instead simply ran one of her hooves through his hair in a comforting manner, accepting his gesture as a means to feel secure.

After a few more minutes, Chris sniffed as he said softly. "Thanks Luna..."

"You're welcome, Chris," Luna answered gently. Chris smiled as he raised the hand he wasn't using to stroke her mane and scratched behind one of her ears slightly. This made the alicorn give a giggle.

"Are you trying to tease me, Chris?" she asked him playfully.

"Maybe," Chris chuckled before pulling away and gesturing at his ATV. "You want to ride back with me instead of flying?"

Luna's excitement was apparent when he said that.

"In that?" she asked, pointing at the ATV.

"Do you see anything else?" Chris asked her teasingly. Luna giggled again.

"Sure, I'd love to!" she agreed. "It'd be a different experience from a chariot."

Chris smiled as he headed over to his ATV, climbing in it as he started up the engine.

"Well, come on then!" He said, chuckling. Luna smiled and then, with slight difficulty, managed to climb into the passenger seat beside him.

"Hold on," Chris warned her, before he shifted it into drive and pushed his foot down on the gas, the back wheels spinning for a few seconds before they took off. Luna was surprised by the lurch backwards she felt when the vehicle took off, but then when it got to a good speed, she felt herself smiling wide-eyed in child-like wonder at the speed it was capable of pulling off and how smooth a ride it was too.

Chris glanced over at Luna, before as they reached a turn he threw the wheel sideways as he pulled on the gear-shifting lever, shifting the ATV into second gear as they skidded around the turn before he straightened the wheel and they took off again. Luna was alive with excitement, for she could often be a very daring pony and this was only fueling that wild side of hers.

"This is amazing!" she squealed joyfully.

"Glad you like it!" Chris said as he continued driving, eventually pulling up into the driveway of his house as he skidded sideways into the spot he parked it at, turning off the engine after he made sure to put it into neutral. Luna climbed out with a gleeful expression.

"We need to get things like this for Equestria," she beamed.

"Where'd you get the fuel for it though?" Chris asked as he climbed off and started towards the front door of the house. At this, Luna's excitement turned to thoughtfulness as she trotted after him.

"I don't know. Where do _you_ get it from?" she asked him.

"Town," He said, gesturing to a small hut that had several red cans in it. "I fill seven fuel cans full of gas whenever needed, and once they're empty I go back into town and refill them."

"Where do they get that from?" Luna inquired further.

"Uhm... that's a tricky question to answer due to extreme details..." Chris said slowly.

"Hmm... well, we can always research," Luna compromised. "And we can always make one powered by magic, like we did with our trains."

"I guess you could," Chris said as he opened the door, holding it for her to pass through first.

"It wouldn't be the first time," Luna chuckled, walking right on in. Chris chuckled as he followed her inside, closing the door behind him.

"Luna, when you said you'd be back, that is not what I thought you meant!" Celestia scolded as she entered the room they were in. She didn't stay angry for long, however, and instead looked to Chris with a smile. "Nevertheless... you seem to have been in capable hooves - er, hands."

"Nothing bad would ever happen to anyone on my watch," Chris said with a small smile.

"I know, and I think we both can verify that," Celestia remarked, showing her wing as Luna did her hoof. Naturally, Celestia's wing was mostly (if not entirely) healed and Luna's leg was almost there as well, but it was more than enough to imply what she meant.

"Just doing my job as a good person," Chris said with a chuckle.

"Well, it's good enough for the two of us," Luna giggled.

Chris smiled, before he said. "I'll... be in my office if you need me." He then turned and walked off. Luna and Celestia watched him leave, then Celestia gave a cheeky grin as she looked at Luna.

"What?" the younger alicorn asked.

"Go to him," Celestia answered, still keeping her grin. "You know you want to..."

"Alright, alright," Luna chided, and then trotted on after Chris, her older sister giggling quietly all the while.

"Celestia, you are sometimes too cheeky for your own good," the white alicorn said to herself.

When Luna reached Chris's office, she found the human leaned over something on his desk, staring at it as his brow furrowed in concentration, for the moment not even seeming to notice that she was there. Quietly, she entered the room to see what it was that had him in concentration. As if he had suddenly heard her, Chris raised his head and smiled sheepishly at Luna.

"Sorry I didn't notice you there... I'm looking at my schedule to see when the next shipment of hay is due." He said, chuckling. "It's kind of a good thing to plan ahead in my opinion."

"It has its benefits," Luna agreed, then asked, "I assume that's for the horses outside? I wonder if they can understand Equestrians?"

"I have no clue," Chris said, shrugging as he closed what he had been looking at before leaning back in his chair. "You're free to try at some time if you want though."

"I think I might, if only to satisfy my curiosity," Luna shrugged. The human chuckled as he looked at her.  
"Well, is there any particular reason you came after me?" He asked, smiling at her.

"Not really... although Tia told me I should follow you," Luna admitted. "Even then... I just wanted to follow you anyways."

"Anything you want to talk about now that you're here?" Chris asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mmm... I don't know," Luna shrugged. "I guess... I just wanted to be with you for a while."

"Hoping for some private affection like I gave Tia this morning?" Chris asked with a teasing smirk.

"Um... maybe," Luna blushed and looked down at the floor for a moment. The human just rolled his eyes as he chuckled.

"Come on over here then Luna," He said, smiling. The alicorn smiled back before trotting closer to him and embracing him lovingly, wings and forelegs both wrapping around him.

Chris sighed as he hugged her back, raising one hand and running it through her mane slowly. Luna closed her eyes as she let out a happy sigh of her own, nuzzling the human in the process. Chris smiled as he proceeded to run his hand all the way down her back just to the base of her tail, moving it back up to her mane as he did it again, curious to see what her reaction to it would be.

Luna gave a shudder, excited by this new action which was even more clear by how her wings started to spread out and become stiff. Chris chuckled as he continued doing it, also scratching behind one of her ears with his free hand. Luna gave a small giggle as she laid a peck on his cheek, her wings stiffening at her sides some more to the point where they were stiffened too much to move them.

Chris smiled as he then pulled Luna into a kiss, continuing to run his hand through her mane and down her back as he used the other hand to hold her close to him. Luna moaned against him with a shudder, her tongue meeting his own as they started making out. She definitely didn't have Celestia's experience, but she did have an eagerness unmatched by her sister.

Chris chuckled as he deepened their kiss, pulling her closer to him as he continued his affections towards her. The alicorn moaned again and then her horn glowed as she removed her royal attire, most likely so that the metallic pieces wouldn't get in the way of their intimacy. She even had temporarily removed her crown, setting it on a shelf nearby even while she kissed him. Chris smiled mentally as he pulled Luna even closer to him, hugging her tightly as he continued to run his hand through her mane and down her back.

Luna moaned against his lips, her body shuddering in response to his caresses and her mind clouded by the bliss she was feeling. One of her forelegs moved up to his chest and started to make some slow circles on it with her hoof, hoping to get a response from him in the process. Chris let out a soft moan as he pulled Luna closer to him, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the moment he was having with her as he continued his affections towards her.

Eventually, Luna broke the kiss with a gasp to let them breathe, but even so she was still ever eager to try something else. And she showed this when she leaned in and gave Chris a lick on the cheek that eventually started turning into little kisses and licks all along his neck. Chris shuddered, a small sigh of pleasure coming from him as he continued his caresses through her mane and down her back. The alicorn moaned approvingly as she moved her licking up to one ear and started to coat it with her tongue, applying a thin coat of saliva to it. Chris let out a moan as he continued caressing her back, closing his eyes slightly as he shuddered.

Luna made a small giggle, then gently and carefully (because of her horn) moved her head to the next ear and repeated this process with the human. Chris let out another moan as he started running his hands along her wings, stroking them tenderly and affectionately. The alicorn made a barely suppressed squeal when his hands ran across her wings; they were particularly sensitive to her, and she rarely had anyone touch them before Chris. On top of that, Chris's hands gave him an advantage no creature in Equestria had, and that was a far more gentle and sensitive touch. Chris chuckled softly as he continued stroking Luna's wings, a small smile on his face as he did so. Luna gasped again, followed by a loud moan of ecstasy and some whines or soft squeals of pleasure.

"Ah... Chris..." she whispered, as if she found some extra comfort in saying his name. Chris's smile grew slightly bigger as he continued his affections towards her, just wanting to make sure she was enjoying the moment they were having together.

The alicorn continued moaning and whimpering, and eventually she even made a little squeal when his hand reached a spot just between her wings. Chris paused, before with a small smirk he started to massage his hand on the spot between her wings, wondering what sort of reaction he'd get out of her. Luna immediately gave a squeal, unable to suppress it and practically seemed to melt in Chris's arms.

"Ah! Yes... don't stop..." she whispered. "Keep... ah! Keep going..."

"If you want me to..." Chris chuckled, continuing to massage that spot with one hand as with his other he started stroking her mane tenderly. Luna shuddered some more, her legs starting to buckle a little from the pleasure she was experiencing. Her wings had become completely stiff by this time, and she seemed unable to move them due to her pleasure. This, however, only seemed to further prove how much she was enjoying this moment with Chris. Chris smiled as he continued his affections towards her, feeling his love towards the mare before him growing with every passing second. Luna continued moaning and occasionally squealing, and eventually she leaned over and whispered into his ear again.

"You... ah! sure know... how to please... a mare, don't you?" she teased. Chris smiled warmly as he replied, his voice also a whisper.

"I guess I do," was all he said as he continued massaging the spot between her wings.

"One would... ah! think that you... are that eager... to go further..." Luna gasped. "I know... I'm starting to... feel this way..."

"I'm open to going farther," Chris whispered, smiling slightly. "But only if you really want to... I don't want to make you uncomfortable..."

"Do I... sound uncomfortable to you?" the alicorn giggled, then more seriously, "Just know... this is my first... time with anypony..."

"It'll be mine as well..." Chris said softly.

Luna seemed to look thoughtful at this point (or as thoughtful as she could in her current condition), and then she said softly, "Well... at this point... it's your call. Either way... I'll be content..."

"So... if we were to go further, don't you think it might be wise to take it somewhere a little bit more comfortable than my office?" Chris asked with a small smile. Luna seemed to ponder this, then gave a sly grin.

"It would make things easier," she agreed.

Chris chuckled softly. "So, want to take this to my bedroom then?" He asked as he scratched behind her ear with one hand, still massaging the spot between her wings with his other.

"Mmm..." the alicorn moaned. "Yes..."

Chris chuckled as he moved his hand down from her ear and lightly tickled the underside of one of her wings

"So, how do you plan on us getting out of here with your wings all stiff?" He asked teasingly. "Cause I don't think you'd fit through the door."

Luna smirked, and then her horn glowed softly for a moment.

"Alicorns are always full of surprises," she replied, and then added, "Just... hold onto me. And... be warned, don't try to take it all in. You'll just give yourself a headache."

Chris raised an eyebrow, before nodding.

"Alright Luna," He said, before hugging her a bit tighter. The alicorn's horn glowed a little brighter, and then with a flash of light they appeared in his bedroom. Or at least that's an onlookers viewpoint; in Chris's eyes, the entire world seemed to flip inside-out for a bit and was shaded with the same color as Luna's magic, and then suddenly everything became clear as they appeared in his room. The human shook his head slightly, before letting out a grunt.

"Is it like that every time you do it?" He asked the alicorn.

"It gets easier over time," Luna shrugged.

"Heh, I'm sure it does," Chris said as he started to lean in for another kiss, but right at that moment something started ringing in his jeans pocket and with an exasperated groan he pulled away from Luna, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone, tapping something on the screen before bringing it up to his ear and saying. "Yeah John, what is it?"

Luna gave a slightly irritated groan.

"Damn it..." she whispered lowly so that John wouldn't hear from his end.

"Wait, what!?" Chris suddenly yelled. "You had what happen!?" There was a few seconds of silence from Chris, where Luna guessed John was talking, then he said. "I'll be down in under thirty, John. I'll help you find out who did it."

Chris lowered his phone and shoved it in his pocket as he ran over to his dresser, grabbing something off it and undoing his belt to slip it onto it.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked, now feeling like she should feel concerned.

"One of John's cattle's been shot," Chris said, as he then reached into his dresser and pulled something out that glinted in the light: his six-shot Remington revolver, which he opened and started loading bullets into their chambers. "And out here, we take that sort of thing _personally_."

Luna's eyes widened in shock. She didn't exactly know what it was that Chris was now holding, but she did know that it was built to kill.

"What is that thing?" she asked. "What are you going to do?"

"It's my Remington pistol," Chris said, spinning the cylinder before clicking it into place and sliding it into the holster he had put on his belt. "It's just in case I need to protect myself."

"You're going to kill someone?" the alicorn asked.

"No," Chris said, looking Luna straight in the eyes. "I'm not. However, if anyone or any_thing_ attempts to hurt or kill me, I'll be ready."

Luna nodded in understanding, then embraced him softly for a moment.

"Be safe, okay?" she pleaded softly.

"I swear on my name and the Lord's, I'll be safe Luna," Chris said, hugging her. "You and Tia stay safe as well, alright?"

"Alright," she nodded, kissing his forehead. Chris smiled, before he stood and headed out of the room, the front door closing several seconds later before she heard a deep roar in the driveway as he started the engine of his pickup truck, pulling out of the driveway and roaring down the road.

* * *

In the darkened basement of a long-ago abandoned building, a figure dressed completely in black clothing was sitting with his legs crossed and his eyes closed, apparently meditating on something, although the sight of the long, wicked looking naked blade in front of him on the ground was indicator that his presence there was anything but good. A second figure in black came on down and joined him shortly, speaking in a low voice and approaching as if the one before him was a great figure.

"They're coming," he said. "They called it in."

"Is the ritual prepared and ready?" The first figure asked, his mouth barely seen in the shadow of the hood he was wearing.

"Yes, sir. All is ready," the second replied. "They do not suspect a thing."

The first figure laughed darkly, and then a toothy smile was visible on the little part of his face that was visible.

"Then let us complete it, and give our dear little _friend_ something to keep him company," he said cruelly as he unfolded his legs and picked up his knife, standing to his full height. The second figure followed him into another room, where a red circle with a six-corner star of sorts was written in blood on the floor. Candles were seen on each corner of the star, and the decapitated head of a cow was in the center, next to a small clay bowl. The first figure knelt next to the circle, before spreading his arms with the blade of his knife pointing upwards as he started to chant in a strange tongue, his words resonating through the room with a commanding feel to them. The second figure held out the bowl over the circle and helped in the chanting, the circle glowing as they continued with their ritual. The first eventually, at the peak of the chanting, raised the blade over his head and brought it stabbing down into the ground, saying a few more words before ending the chant.

"The target has been given, the foe released," He said, his voice dark and wicked. "Let his life be wrecked, and let none be safe." He then pulled his blade free as he pointed it at the second figure.

"Go and alert the rest of our brethren that soon we may move against the Christian Cowboy," He said cruelly. "I will make sure that none find out what we have done here."

"As you wish," the second figure nodded with a bow, then he stood and swiftly left the room.

"Archer, your time for peace has ended," The first figure said as he strode slowly towards the door of the room. He left it, then climbed up the stairs of the basement, pausing at the top long enough to strike a match against the stone wall and put it to the fuse that would detonate the explosives throughout the building. With that done, he now hurried out of the building and away from it as a few minutes later the entire building exploded in a ball of flames and flying stone shrapnel.


	7. Chapter 6: DAYBREAKING REVELATIONS

**A/N: Like promised, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Luna felt something was off the moment she exited Chris's bedroom. She had waited for herself to calm down (for obvious reasons) before exiting, and had decided to check up on her sister. But as she stepped out into the hallway, she suddenly felt something cold and dark enter her.

**_"Surrender your will to me,"_** a voice spoke in her head. **_"The Lord of Hell demands it."_**

Luna realized with a start that something or someone was trying to take her mind, but a little too late as she felt herself giving into the power of this unseen monster... only for an abrupt blast to emit from her form, and she felt yet another presence take over her body. This one, however, was a familiar presence that she, for once, felt comfortable around.

**"Begone, foul creature, and leave my vessel be!"** the voice of Nightmare Moon shouted from her form, and then the cold presence disappeared. But it wasn't all safe just yet. **"Quickly,"** Nightmare continued as Luna felt control return to her body again. **"This foe has merely chosen another for his vessel."**

Luna didn't waste a second and rushed into the living room where her sister had been. Inside, she found her sister already battling with her mental enemy, and losing.

"Sister...?" Luna called.

"Luna! RUN!" Celestia managed to scream, and then her form transformed into one that Luna had hoped not to see. The rainbow mane and tail turned to flames, jagged teeth appeared in her mouth, and her armor became a blood-red color. The only thing that was different were the eyes: red pupils within a dark void where her normal eyes would be.

_**"Your sister cannot save you,"**_ a dark voice spoke through the Solar Princess, horn aimed at Luna. Luna may have been shocked and saddened, but she was still able to react. In a flash, she teleported out of Chris's house and took to the skies. A moment later, a blast erupted from the house as a portion of the roof exploded and the demonic monster pursued the Lunar Princess. Luna was now flying for her life, as her relentless enemy pursued her. It knew who she was going to for help.

And would relish in his death.

* * *

"I don't know John," Chris said as he looked around the body of the dead cow, his pistol unholstered in case of any trouble. "There ain't any tracks I can see, so whoever did this made sure to do a damn good job of covering their trail."

"None of my fences are cut," John added, since he used barbed-wire fences. "It's almost as if they somehow got in here and out without touching the fence."

"I'll see if I can find something," Chris said as he continued searching the ground, keeping all his senses on edge so he would notice anything instantly. Just then, a little ways away, something struck the ground and left a charred smoking crater, and the temperature started to feel a little hotter than usual.

"Chriiiiiiiiiis!" a female's voice called. "Loooooook out!"

Chris leapt backwards, before whirling as simultaneously he cocked his gun, his finger slipping onto the trigger as he readied to defend himself.

"Get clear John!" He yelled, and his friend all-to happily ran off. Soon, a figure crash landed in front of him, which happened to be Luna, followed by the evil laughter of what sounded like her sister, but far darker and unlike her.

"Luna!" Chris yelled, kneeling beside her. "What the hell is going on!?"

"Tia... something... has possessed... her..." Luna managed, too hurt to respond properly. Even as she spoke, the white alicorn in question landed a ways away from them, trotting slowly towards them.

_**"So. You're the infamous Chris Archer,"**_ the voice of the demon spoke through Celestia as it came forward. _**"Many wish for you to be gone, and now Hell has come to claim your soul."**_

Chris immediately frowned, before standing to his full height as he uncocked his pistol, sliding it into his holster as he instead reached up and pulled something off from around his neck.

"Let's see," He began, before thrusting a necklace forwards, a wooden cross with a tiny figurine on it hanging from a silver chain. "How much you like this."

The demon stared at the cross for a moment, then gave a laugh.

_**"You think you can cast me out?! You're no Apostle, Archer,"**_ the demon scoffed.

"Chris... what are you...?" Luna asked weakly. "Don't..."

The demon seemed to take interest in this.

_**"Ah, is this... thing special to you? Like the one I use?"**_ A smirk. _**"We have a special place in Hell for people like you."**_

"My name is Chris Archer, The Christian Cowboy," Chris began, his voice resonating with authority and purpose as he continued. "And I command thee, in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, leave her and return to the abyss you are brought from, for from flame and darkness you came forth, and to flame and darkness you shall return! Begone Demon: she is not yours!"

The demon's smug confidence faded and it gave a hiss.

_**"No! NO!"**_ it screeched, trying to keep hold of Celestia but to no avail as Luna watched with utter surprise. Eventually, the demon gave a final threat since it realized it could not stay. _**"Mark my words. This isn't the end."**_

Then with a final cry, it left her body and Celestia returned to normal as she collapsed on the ground. Chris immediately ran forwards and crouched beside Celestia, putting his cross necklace around her neck just as a safety precaution.

"Tia, get up!" Chris said forcefully, running a hand along her neck slowly. "Your sister needs you!"

"Chris?" Celestia shook her head, and opened her eyes. "What happened? Where's Luna?"

"You were possessed by a demon from Hell," Chris said, before lifting her head up enough so she could see Luna.

"Luna!" Celestia cried and rushed over to her sister, then started to use a healing spell on her. "Please be alright..."

"I'm... fine... sister," Luna managed weakly. "But... if it's alright... with you... I'll... be taking my nap... now..."

She flopped her head on the ground, which made Celestia panic for a second until she realized that the Lunar Alicorn still had a strong pulse.

"Oh... thank goodness," she sighed.

"Demons are nasty creatures, and rightfully should stay in the flaming abyss they're confined to," Chris stated as he rose to his feet. "This one had a purpose seemingly: to come after me. Someone summoned it to do exactly that."

"But why? Who would want to harm you? And why through us?" Celestia wondered. "I thought you were the only one who knew we had come here?"

"I am," Chris said as he walked over, crouching beside Luna as he let out a sigh. "But I've gained a good number of enemies across the nation just because of being myself, Tia."

Celestia was taken aback hearing this. Being considered an enemy just for being himself? It was such an unjust thing to do! And yet... she felt herself become filled with guilt, as the realization hit her that she had done the exact same thing in regards to the Changelings and several other races besides her own. It caused her to lower her head for a second, and look away.

"Now, let's get back to my place," Chris said as he slid his arms under Luna before standing up with a grunt, lifting the Lunar Alicorn with almost no visible effort. Celestia's only visible sign of acknowledgement was to stand to her feet and follow him. Chris led the way to his truck, which he awkwardly managed to open one of the rear doors of and set Luna down on the back row of seats, managing after a few seconds to use the seatbelts to strap her in securely.

"Tia, you want to ride in the front with me?" Chris asked as he opened the drivers door, glancing towards the white alicorn. Celestia's head perked up at this, and she managed a smile.

"Alright," she nodded and climbed into the front seat. Chris chuckled as he climbed into the truck as well, closing the door as he reached out and turned the key, the engine roaring to life before he stepped on the gas pedal and took off.

"So, Tia..." Chris said, glancing over at her. "That form you were in while the demon was possessing you... what was that exactly?"

Celestia gave a sigh as her face went solemn.

"I've never had it occur before today, but I know it all too well," she said. "I first saw it in a dream from one of my subjects, who was afraid that me and Luna would fight each other all the time. She's called... Daybreaker."

"And... Luna?" Chris asked, and although he didn't say any more it was evident what his question was.

"Nightmare Moon, but unlike me she's actually had her show up before, and it tore us apart," Celestia replied, lowering her head. "It was my fault. The magic within us can manifest into a separate personality, and Nightmare Moon awoke through her jealousy of my popularity. But that was over a thousand years ago in Equestria. She's since then made peace with Nightmare Moon, who's actually become quite a hit among foals on Nightmare Night - I believe you'd call it, Halloween."

"Ah," Chris said, before asking softly. "What is she like? Daybreaker, I mean."

"Daybreaker?" Celestia made a small giggle. "Well, she's pretty vain that's for sure. And in her own words, 'the smarter, prettier, and more powerful version of you'."

The last part was said in a mock impression of her evil counterpart, and Celestia even did a mane flip as if to confirm how vain Daybreaker was.

"What would you say if I asked you if it would be possible for me to meet her?" Chris asked in a level tone. Celestia looked at him with shock and surprise.

"You can't be serious," she remarked. Chris looked at her, his face set in a determined look.

"Tia, I am serious," He said. "I want to meet Daybreaker."

"But why? She cares very little about anything I love, and she's power hungry on top of that," the white alicorn protested.

"Because I want to see if I can change that," Chris said simply, smiling warmly at her. "I have a way with words, Tia. Please let me at least try to change her to be more manageable and likable."

Celestia was undoubtedly against the idea, but at the same time she saw how much he wanted to help out. So eventually, after a long period of silence, she said, "Alright. But... try not to anger her."

Chris winked at her as he gave her a disarming smile. "I'll try my best," he said in a good-humored tone.

"Just... keep your eyes on the road," Celestia said with a small giggle. "You're gonna make us crash, and then how will we get home?"

Chris rolled his eyes as he focused forwards. "Whenever you're ready, Tia." He murmured. "I'm ready."

Celestia want silent for a moment, then took a deep breath. When she turned back to him, her eyes had turned into orange cat-like eyes, a signification that she was no longer the one speaking.

"Oh, so _now_ you decide to let me come out," Daybreaker huffed, talking to Tia for the time being. Chris took a deep breath, deciding to keep his eyes on the road for the time being.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Daybreaker," He began slowly.

"Huh? Oh, well at least somepony recognizes my presence," he heard her say.

"I try to do that with anybody I meet," Chris stated. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"How about why you have summoned me?" Daybreaker asked, then with a smirk, "Have you finally decided on who's the better of the two of us?"

"My my Daybreaker, but you're forgetting," Chris said as a wry smile slid across his face. "I barely know anything about you. How could I make a decision?"

The alicorn was not too pleased to hear this, but he wasn't wrong.

"I suppose... you may be right," she admitted, then added, "But surely, you can tell who's the prettiest..."

"Maybe I do," Chris said as he glanced towards her, a bright disarming smile on his face. "And maybe you'll be able to persuade my judgement a little somehow, eh?" He raised an eyebrow at the end of his sentence, a smirk evident in his tone.

"Perhaps. What exactly are you suggesting - what are you again?" Daybreaker asked, and for a moment a weak, and suppressed giggle sounded from the back.

"I'm a human," Chris said, chuckling. "My name's Chris Archer."

"Very well then, human. What, may I ask, are you implying?" Daybreaker asked. Chris internally chuckled at the way this was going, planning his next move carefully.

"Well, we'll be home in about..." He checked his watch, then the road. "... a minute. When we get there, you can have a chance to show me just how good you are in a romantic relationship. After that, I'll make my decision." He glanced at her, a smirk on his face. "Sound fair Daybreaker?"

"Romantic?!" Daybreaker gave a laugh. "I'm the most powerful alicorn in Equestria-"

"Oh please..." Luna snorted lightly in the back.

"- and you're going to ask me to be romantic?!" Daybreaker concluded.

"Yes," Chris said bluntly as her turned to look at Daybreaker, and this time there was a steely glint in his eyes that warned the alicorn she was treading on thin ice. "Because last I checked, this ain't Equestria: it's Earth, and this continent we're on is America. _My_ home turf. So yes, I am asking you to be romantic."

The alicorn's eyes widened in surprise, then steeled up again.

"I accept your challenge," she stated, a small smirk appearing on her face.

"Good," Chris said, before suddenly flooring the gas pedal as with a burst of speed he flew up his driveway, throwing the wheel to the left and skidding into his parking space before killing the engine.

"Because we're here," He said nonchalantly as he unlocked the doors of the truck and hopped out and opened up the rear door in order to get Luna.

"Hmph. I'll see you there then," Daybreaker said, then her eyes returned to Celestia's magenta eyes, which immediately frowned.

"I so hope you know what you've gotten yourself into," she sighed.

"Trust me Tia," Chris chuckled as he lifted Luna out of the back. "I do. I'm gonna take Luna to the guest bedroom so she can rest some. Meet you at my room?"

"Uh... well..." Celestia blushed a little, to Luna's amusement.

"Go on, Tia," she encouraged. "Daybreaker won't let you walk out of this anyways."

"O...kay then..." the white alicorn nodded. Chris smiled at her reassuringly, before heading towards the house with the Lunar Alicorn in his arms.

"I think you may have gotten yourself in for more than you've bargained for," Luna chuckled, then added, "Be gentle with her, please. She's... had a rough history with these things, and Daybreaker isn't much help there either."

"I promise I'll be gentle, Luna," Chris said reassuringly.


	8. Chapter 7: CELESTIAL LOVE

**A/N: After a very long wait, I'm finally giving youu the next chapter(s)**

* * *

Chris walked back through the hallways of his house after putting Luna in the guest bedroom. The cowboy was slightly looking forwards to what was coming next, but part of him was holding back from everything just in case something went wrong. However, when he reached the door of his bedroom, he took a deep breath.

"No turning back now..." He murmured to himself, before turning the handle and entering. Inside, Chris saw Celestia/Daybreaker lying on the bed and staring in his direction, a flirtatious smile on her face. The alicorn's mane and tail were no longer a rainbow's like Celestia's or flames like Daybreaker's were before when she was possessed, but dark and almost smoke-like, as if in a dormant state. All of her royal garb had been taken off and set aside, most likely to keep them from getting in the way or between them in this moment. Chris smiled as he closed the door behind him, before walking closer to the bed.

"Comfortable?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"It's... decent enough," Daybreaker remarked, evidently not willing to admit fully how she felt. Chris rolled his eyes as he unbuckled his belt and slid his holster off, setting it down before pulling the belt off as well, sitting down on the bed.

"So, you didn't chicken out," He remarked with a wry smile.

"Pfft! I hardly know the meaning of the word," Daybreaker snorted, moving to the side a bit to give him room.

"Sure," Chris stated, before he reached out and pulled her closer to him, reaching up and beginning to scratch behind one of her ears. Daybreaker seemed to melt almost immediately into his embrace just then, making a happy sigh.

"W-well... you certainly know how to please a queen," she commented, blushing a little as if embarrassed to admit this.

"Oh, I know how to do _more_ than that," Chris stated as he moved his other hand to the spot right between her wings that he had discovered earlier on Luna, beginning to massage it gently with his hand.

"Eee!" Daybreaker made a squeak that sounded very unlike her, followed by a moan of delight, her wings already flaring out instinctively. They weren't fully stiff yet, but it would be very soon at this rate.

Chris allowed himself to smirk as he continued his affections towards her, eventually leaning close to her ear and whispering. "I think you underestimated my abilities a lot, Daybreaker."

"Sh- shut up... and keep going..." she said through her gasps of pleasure.

"Very well," Chris chuckled, continued his affections before reaching up and nibbling on her ear. The mare gave a sudden gasp at the sensation, her head arching up a bit as she moaned once more, for now allowing him to do as he pleased. Chris let out a chuckle as he continued his affections, still nibbling on her ear. Daybreaker moaned again, then she maneuvered her wings around to hug him closer to her while one of her hooves started to run teasingly low down his chest and stomach. Chris shuddered as a moan came from him, continuing his affections towards her. The alicorn leaned some more into him as her hoof finally reached the bulge forming in his pants and rubbed along it teasingly.

The human immediately gasped as a wave of pleasure suddenly shot through his body. This made Daybreaker give a smirk as she continued to rub her hoof along the shape in his pants.

"Excited already? Are all humans this easily aroused?" she teased.

"Maybe…" Chris said, before rubbing his hand harder on the spot between her wings. Daybreaker moaned again, her wings now becoming fully stiff and standing out on the sides of her body while she continued to rub him through his pants.

"Mmm... I can see now why the others love you so much," she remarked in a soft voice.

"And what about you?" Chris asked, a small moan coming from him as well.

"Ah- absolutely..." the alicorn replied.

"So... anything special you want me to do?" Chris asked with a smirk. Daybreaker gave it some thought, then she lifted her other hoof to one of his hands and brought it down to her underbelly.

"Let's see how much trust she has in you," she said, referring to Celestia who no doubt was experiencing the same thing she was even if not in control. Chris raised an eyebrow, but shrugged as he started rubbing her underbelly gently in a massage-like style.

The alicorn immediately gasped from the contact, for it was a particularly sensitive area to Equestrians in addition to the more obvious areas. At the same time, Chris noticed that her eyes reverted to the eyes of Celestia for a moment, who was looking surprised (not in a bad way, thankfully) and yet waiting in anticipation. Chris also noticed that while she had felt very soft before, Daybreaker's/Celestia's underbelly was unbelievably soft; probably the softest thing he had ever come into contact with.

"So, I take it you like this?"Chris asked with a chuckle, continuing his affections towards her.

"I- uh... yes..." she replied, this time with Celestia's voice. "We both- but Chris... do you know... what this signifies in our culture?"

She asked it gently, not sounding offended but more curious than anything.

"No... what does it signify?" He asked, curious. A blush formed on the alicorn's face.

"Well... it's a symbol of trust..." she explained. "It's the mare's way of saying that she trusts her mate with her life. It's also a way of- of saying that... she's allowing you to... do as you wish..."

The blush on her face couldn't seem to get any redder and it seemed as if Daybreaker was fading a little bit more in the process and slowly returning full control to Celestia.

"Oh..." Chris said softly, before taking a deep breath. "And... do you trust me that much Tia?"

"I... I..." Celestia stuttered for a moment, her control given back fully as she tried for an answer, as indicated by her mane and tail returning to a rainbow; though the presence of Daybreaker could still be felt. After a few seconds, she finally spoke and it was with tears in her eyes. "I do... but I'm also scared. I don't- I don't want this to be like before..."

"Tia," Chris said softly, using the hand he wasn't using to caress her underbelly to stroke her cheek. "I promise you, I will treat you with the utmost respect, and I will never leave your side, ever."

The monarch looked into his eyes for a long while, as if searching for anything that would betray the truth of those words, her years of living allowing her to see such details. But she saw no lie in those eyes, only truth and security. This finally prompted her to smile at him warmly.

"Then... I trust you completely. And with my life," she said softly, then for a brief moment her eyes reverted back to Daybreaker who said, "But if you try anything, I will personally make it my mission to deliver pain upon you."

Her eyes then returned to normal. Chris smiled at her, before resuming scratching behind her ear as his other hand continued massaging her underbelly. Celestia gave a soft moan and happily closed her eyes in bliss. Their passion had died down a little during their talk, but it was already starting to be rekindled at a rapid pace. Chris smiled warmly, before pulling her into a passionate kiss. The mare welcomed the kiss without hesitation, and he felt her hoof resume rubbing along his bulge soon after. Any shyness Celestia may have had before seemed to have disappeared, and was replaced with a new side of her that she was more than happy to show off.

Chris let out a moan as he continued massaging her underbelly while kissing her. The alicorn's wings were now too stiff to move once again, but Celestia was more focused on pleasing her mate and didn't care. If anything, she thought, it gave him something else to play with. And the human seemed ready to take advantage of that, as the hand he wasn't using to massage her underbelly moved up and started stroking the underside of one of her wings.

The gasp against his lips was almost instant, as well as the pleasant shudder that went through Celestia's entire body and caused her to intensify her teasing advances on Chris. Chris let out another moan as a shudder went through his body. Eventually, Celestia decided to make things more comfortable, and with gentle pressure pushed Chris down onto the bed, with her on top of him. Never once breaking their kiss all the while. Chris let out a chuckle as he moved one of his hands up and started running it through her mane and down her back, not stopping his caresses on her underbelly all the while.

Celestia moaned again, then she moved up his chest slightly as he felt something soft and gentle brushing along his thighs. It took a moment to realize it was her tail, and it seemed intent on a specific target, merely teasing for the sake of building up to it. Chris let out another moan as he deepened their kiss slightly, beginning to rub the spot between Celestia's wings instead of the caresses through her mane and down her back.

The mare moaned loudly, and then Chris finally felt her tail start to slither through the waistband on his pants, stopping just on his underwear for the time being. It was a silent question she was asking him, and while she was probably already aware of what the answer could be, she wanted to hear it first. Chris seemed to understand what she was asking, and the human gave a slight nod in answer. If the Solar Princess was able to smile without breaking the kiss, she probably would have. Instead, she slowly slid her tail down underneath his underwear and then he felt it wrap around his dick before moving up and down it in a manner that could only be described as a tail job. The human let out a loud moan as his body stiffened, pleasure shooting through it.

Celestia stopped briefly for a moment when this occurred, then he heard her moan against him as she continued her tail job again, at the same time becoming a little more aggressive with her kisses as her tongue wrestled with his own. Chris let out another moan, before he moved the hand he was using to rub the spot between her wings down her back, until it was resting on her flank, which he then proceeded to give a gentle yet firm squeeze to.

"MMM!" Celestia squeaked against his lips in a very girly manner, clearly liking the gesture but also surprised at the sensations it gave off. It caused her to break the kiss for a moment and with a blush she said, "Sorry... Cutie Mark is sensitive..."

"It's alright," Chris said with a chuckle, taking a breath before smirking as he repeated the action. Celestia squeaked again, but without her lips against his now it was a bit louder. She blushed again, but smiled at the same time and then started kissing his neck and jawline. Chris let out a low moan as his body shuddered slightly, before he repeated his prior action a third time. Another squeak, but not as loud and it was followed by a moan from the alicorn, who was getting used to the gesture now. Her tongue came out and started to leave little wet trails on his neck, slowly moving up to his ear. If it wasn't apparent before that Celestia was fully aroused, it was now as Chris could feel her heat and possibly a little dampness as her body pressed against him all the more. Chris chuckled as he moved his hand back up from her flank and started running it through her mane instead."You ready to take this to the next stage?" He asked her softly.

"Only if you are," Celestia answered him, her voice barely a whisper as she moved her muzzle to his ear. "Either way, I'm all yours, Chris..."

"Tia, I'm beyond ready," Chris whispered. "Just let me get undressed, alright?"

The alicorn gave a soft giggle.

"Don't take too long," she teased, her voice and expression clearly flirting with him. Chris smiled slightly, before gently sliding out from underneath of Celestia, moving to the edge of the bed as he removed his boots, before pulling off his shirt, tossing it into the laundry hamper, pausing for a few seconds. Celestia blushed at seeing his bare chest, and then after a moment her horn glowed softly and with a gentle tug, his jeans slowly slid off as well.

"Eager much?" Chris asked in a teasing tone of voice, smirking slightly at Celestia.

"It's your fault for making me feel like a mare in heat," she answered with her own smirk.

"Any regrets?" Chris asked as he crawled back onto the bed fully, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close to him once more.

"Mmm! No regrets at all. What about you?" Celestia asked seductively, rubbing her body against his own.

"None whatsoever," Chris said softly, before pulling Celestia into another passionate kiss. Celestia moaned happily, hooves wrapping around the back of his neck and minding her horn as she kissed him back. In her heat, she began to grind her hips against his own, the wet warmth of her marehood rubbing against his length. Chris let out a groan, wrapping his arms around Celestia and pulling her closer as he deepened the kiss.

Celestia moaned into his mouth, her tongue swirling about in his mouth as she continued grinding against his length. In truth, she was almost tempted to skip the foreplay and just take him within her right then and there. But her experience kept her composed enough to continue for now. Eventually, however, Chris broke the kiss as he smirked at her.

"So, ready to get to business?" He asked as he scratched behind one of her ears lightly. She moaned and seemed to melt in his embrace, then gave a small lick to his cheek.

"Oh Chris... You know I am," she whispered in ectasy. Chris smiled, before pulling away from her and moving around behind her, lining his length up with her marehood before leaning over her.

"Ready Tia?" He whispered in her ear, before nibbling on the tip of it slightly.

Celestia moaned lustfully. "I'm ready. Take me, my stallion... I'm all yours."

Chris smiled slightly, before he began to push his length inside of her, going slowly at first.

If Celestia's moans sounded good before, now when she released another moan, it sounded as if it belonged to an angel. Her body shuddered with pleasure, and she instinctively bucked her hips a little. Then, noticing his slow pace, she smiled encouragingly and said softly, "It's okay Chris. It won't hurt me. I'm past that stage already."

Chris nodded, before slamming his hips forwards, slamming the rest of his length into her, pausing for a few seconds after doing so before beginning to pull out and shove himself back in, picking up speed as he did so.

Celestia gasped at the first thrust, then she moaned in ecstasy with every other thrust, bucking her hips upwards to meet him each time. Her hooves tightened their grip on him and her tail wrapped around one of his legs, just up to where it was brushing his inner thigh, both as leverage and a potential means to encourage him further if desired.

Chris moaned with each thrust as well, before leaning forwards and kissing Celestia passionately as he continued, wrapping his arms around her tightly. The white alicorn moaned even more as their lips connected, and fiercely welcomed the makeout without hesitation. Her tail moved up his inner thigh and brushed lightly against his groin area, her moans coupled with her actions only showing the level of her desire.

Chris let out a mental chuckle, deepening the kiss slightly as he continued thrusting, moaning with each thrust.

Eventually, Celestia's moans started getting louder and louder, to the point where even muffled against his lips, her cries could still be heard throughout the room. Then suddenly, her marehood seemed to clench tightly around his length, and with a loud cry and violent shudder of her body, she hit her climax.

A second later, Chris hit his own climax, and while it was an alien feeling for him, since it was his very first, he couldn't deny how pleasurable it was to experience. Celestia's breaths became long and heavy, and her body slowly started to relax as she let out one long, pleasant sigh. Chris let out a sigh as well, running a hand through Tia's mane as he smiled at her.

"That.. was amazing..." he breathed, his chest heaving slightly.

"Not... bad for... your first time..." Celestia said kindly between breaths, laying a soft kiss on his forehead.

"I'll... take that... compliment..." Chris said with a chuckle, scratching behind her ear. "What do you say we take a short nap?"

Celestia smiled and gave a yawn.

"Of course. I'll stay with you all the while," she promised. Chris smiled warmly, before laying his head down and pulling Celestia close to him.

"I love you Tia... have a good nap..." he said with a yawn, before closing his eyes and within a few minutes he had fallen asleep. Celestia held him close to her all the while, nuzzling him softly so as not to wake him and yet provide a comforting presence for him. Though at the same time, she was thinking to herself.

She had no regrets over what she had done, or of having such a relationship with Chris; her thoughts lay in the matter of having such a person like himself to help bind the wounds to her heart she had sustained long ago, and how fortunate she was to have met him. Briefly, she thought back about when Chris had told her that he thought his God was responsible for her and her sister's arrival in this world, after praying for companions in his life.

The thought was confusing, but touching. If his God was real, then she was certainly thankful that He had answered her prayers too, even if she hadn't originally asked it of Him specifically.


	9. Chapter 8: DARKNESS ON THE HORIZON

Even from where she was, Luna could hear the muffled moans and cries of her sister and Chris. In one way, she was happy that her sister finally had someone to help take the pain away that she harbored inside; on the other hand, she was a bit envious of Celestia, and was already plotting on how to get her own time with Chris. If only she hadn't sustained such injuries from the demon that had possessed her sister's body...

As if in response to her thought train, Luna suddenly felt a powerful surge of magic begin to ripple across her body, slowly healing any injuries it crossed, and she could sense a presence crouching next to her, being the source of the magic, as the same power was radiating off of them.

"Damn, and I thought I'd gotten it bad sometimes," Luna heard a strangely familiar, yet at the same time, slightly different voice say. Luna couldn't believe her ears.

"Sunset?" Her head turned towards the source of magic, and she nearly had a heart attack. For it was indeed Sunset Shimmer, and it was her who had healed the Lunar Alicorn.

Sunset gave a small smile to Luna, before brushing some of her two-toned red and yellow hair behind her ear, revealing a silver circlet around her forehead with a gemstone depiction of her Cutie Mark in the center.

"Maybe not the Sunset you knew, Luna," the young woman said, standing up, and it was then the Lunar Alicorn realized that along with her classic black leather jacket, Sunset was wearing a red t-shirt, gold jeans, and combat boots. A sheathed sword hung on her left hip from her belt, and a hammer hung from a strap on her right hip. And leaning against a wall was a single-bladed battle axe.

"I... I don't understand... Do you mean to say that you are not from the same Equestria?" Luna asked.

"Hit the nail on the head with the first guess!" Sunset said with a smile, before holding her hand out as the axe suddenly shot through the air and smacked into her palm, and the fiery-haired girl slung it over her back. "Let me formally introduce myself."

Sunset cleared her throat, before beginning: "I am Queen Sunset Shimmer, ruler of my Equestria, the Crystal Empire, and the Fire Realm, as well as The Traveler, protector of the innocent and balancer of the scales of good and evil. And as of recently, I am also the Guardian of Unity."

As if to drive her point home, Sunset clenched her right hand into a fist, and it suddenly lit ablaze with a fiery purple magical aura. Luna's head was already spinning. Guardian? Traveler? Sole ruler of her Equestria? It was enough to make most lose their composure. Thankfully, Luna was a bit more mature in this regard and managed a small chuckle.

"It seems like there is much more to our universe than meets the eyes," she remarked. "You can only imagine the questions I now have."

"Yes, I can," Sunset said with a laugh as she extinguished the magic around her hand. "Ask away, and I shall answer."

"Okay... For starters, how is it that you became the sole ruler of your world?" Luna inquired, praying that it wasn't through some devious methods.

"Dragon assassin killed all the other princesses, and they transferred their power and souls to me in order to allow me to be able to rule Equestria for as long as I could," Sunset said. "Next question?"

Luna's next question was rather two in one.

"Who is The Traveler? And you mentioned being a Guardian of Unity?"

"The Traveler is one being in existence who guards every planet in the Multiverse by themself, protecting the innocent, and keeping the balance of good and evil level. They have been around since the beginning of everything, and currently I hold that role," Sunset said. "As for the Guardian of Unity, that is only a sliver of a larger group, known as the Guardians of Existence. They too have been around for a long time, and fight as a group to protect the Multiverse from threats on a large scale."

Sunset snapped her fingers, causing a chair to appear as she sat down in it. "Also, if it helps any, I know how _you_ are probably taking this. It's fine if you express your confusion on a larger scale."

"Thanks..." Luna said briefly, and the look on her face was definitely one of confusion. Which wasn't surprising with the information she was given.

Sunset leaned back in her chair, before saying simply. "Alright, imagine this. The Multiverse is a collection of thousands of worlds floating around. Together, the Guardians of Existence protect them all, while solo, The Traveler does. That's the simplest explanation I have for your last questions, so what else you got?"

"Well... How big is this 'Mulitiverse'? Are there other worlds then besides our own?" Luna asked, almost like a curious foal.

"If I told you everything about the vastness of the Multiverse... part of your brain would probably short-circuit," Sunset said, her voice dead serious. "The most I can say is, there are a lot of worlds besides yours. For instance... my boyfriend, Tempus, is from another version of Equestria, and he's your and Tia's adopted brother, and is an alicorn prince who rules over Time, Life, and Death."

"Oh... Well, that is certainly news," Luna admitted, looking a bit bashful. "I always thought that I knew of many things beyond my Equestria. But it seems like I haven't even scratched the surface."

"There's a lot of things that are out there, waiting and ready to be discovered," Sunset said, idly pulling her hammer from her belt and tossing it in her hand. "I discovered that pretty quickly when I returned to my Equestria..."

"Hmm... Life is certainly full of mystery," Luna remarked, then noticed right then that Chris and her sister's groans of pleasure had stopped. Though it also made her blush at the idea that perhaps Sunset had heard them too up until now. Sunset, however, seemed to be deciding not to bring it up, whether she had heard or not remaining a mystery.

"Be honest with me," the fiery-haired girl said, pointing her hammer at Luna to indicate a point. "What percentage of you is still wary on whether or not I have some sort of devious agenda?"

"Well... A lot, actually," Luna admitted. "As I'm sure you may know, unless circumstances in your Equestria proved otherwise, the last depiction I saw of my Sunset Shimmer was not a pleasant one in the slightest. She had... fallen down a dark path. And as much as my sister and I wished for her return, we have always wondered if that return would be as a repentant student, or as an enemy."

Sunset nodded, before turning her hammer so the head was facing downwards, before sitting it down.

"Only someone worthy of the power inside of that hammer can lift it," she stated. "Go ahead and try to lift it."

Luna raised an eyebrow at this request, but obliged as her aura surrounded the hammer and attempted to lift it off the ground. To her surprise, it refused to budge no matter her efforts, and she eventually was forced to stop before she would exert herself too far.

"This is quite a new puzzle indeed!" she exclaimed. "Moments ago, you lifted it with ease. Yet now, it seems to resist my every effort."

Sunset smirked, before reaching down and wrapping her fingers around the handle, picking it up as if it weighed absolutely nothing.

"Guess it doesn't think you're worthy," she said with a laugh as she shoved the handle back through its strap on her belt.

"Worthy? Worthy how?" Luna asked in confusion.

"The hammer has very powerful stones in it. Even a duplicate set of the Elements of Harmony," Sunset said with a small smile. "Only one worthy of using all that power can pick it up. In fact, of all my friends, I've only seen two others who aren't Traveler's pick it up."

"Really? Who would that be, if I may ask?" Luna inquired.

"My adopted sister, Jules Wolfe, who is the Guardian of Order," Sunset said. "And then my boyfriends adopted daughter Nova Eclipse."

"Wow..." Luna breathed, then something occurred to her. "You wouldn't be here because of some great disturbance you felt earlier, would you?"

"That's... exactly why I'm here," Sunset confirmed. "That, and I can sense some dark magic stewing, getting ready to explode and devour anything in its path. And I plan on stopping it."

Luna nodded solemnly, and then after a short silence, she asked, "Do you believe in the god Chris claims to follow?"

"Yes," Sunset said, nodding. "I believe in Him. I've seen and experienced a lot of stuff, and most of it points to some higher being controlling everything."

Sunset then laughed and shook her head. "Course, I was kinda converted a few weeks after meeting my adopted sister, Jules, for the first time." She then gestured at Luna. "What about you? Do you believe in Him?"

Luna frowned a little, then gave a sigh. "I don't know, honestly. A few days ago, my sister and I didn't even believe that gods were real, or could be real. However, after today's events, seeing Chris call upon his God to drive off some dark creature or demon... I'm starting to believe... maybe there is a God after all…"

"Here's my advice; pray for some sort of sign." Sunset said softly. "The best way for God to prove he exists to those on Earth is through signs. Trust me; you'll get an answer."

"But... how do I pray? I'm afraid I know very little about this," Luna said bashfully.

"Just close your eyes, empty and focus your mind, and address some sort of request to God," Sunset said gently, giving a reassuring smile.

"A sign..." Luna pondered Sunset's words, and then asked, "When should I ask?"

"Whenever you want," Sunset said, leaning back in her chair as she began playing with a golden-yellow magical energy around her fingers.

"Then... I'll wait until I can talk with Tia about this. I do not wish to leave her in the dark on my decisions," Luna said with a small smile.

"Understood." Sunset said with a nod, before smiling slightly in a mischievous way. "Say, want to see some of the things I can do? I got nothing better to do right now."

"Oh, sure. As long as it doesn't destroy Chris' house. It's... all he has left of his family," Luna replied.

"Then... we should probably go outside," Sunset said sheepishly. "A good amount of my power tends to be destructive..."

"Oh, okay. But not too far, I hope," Luna said. "Chris isn't exactly sure how other humans would take our presence."

"Not too far," Sunset promised. "And I promise I won't do anything to reveal yours or Tia's presence."

"Well, in that case..." Luna climbed down to the floor and put on her best smile. "...show me what you can do, Sunset Shimmer."

* * *

Chris shifted slightly, the human keeping his eyes shut even though he was somewhat awake by now. He wasn't certain now whether or not he had actually dreamed the entire thing between him and Tia, but before he could put too much thought into it, he felt something soft and fuzzy against him, and out of curiosity he opened his eyes, squinting at first until they adjusted to the light of the room.

Gracing his vision and nuzzled up against him, with eyes closed in bliss, though not necessarily asleep, was the Princess of the Day. Chris smiled slightly, before suddenly blushing as he glanced down and realized he was completely naked. Celestia's eyes opened, and then she gave a soft chuckle.

"Did you enjoy your nap?" she asked kindly, with a slight tease in her voice.

"I guess..." Chris said, smiling slightly. Celestia smiled back, giving another soft nuzzling while minding her horn; she did it so well, it was almost like instinct. Chris held her close to him, one hand raising up as he curiously put a finger on her horn, running it down its length experimentally. Celestia gave a small giggle.

"Watch it. My horn is really sensitive," she said

"Probably shouldn't have told me that," Chris said with a laugh as he began running his finger along some more. Celestia gave a soft sigh and even moaned suggestively at his actions.

"Mmm..." she hummed. "It feels so nice..."

"Glad you like it," Chris said with a chuckle as he continued doing it. Celestia moaned again, and leaned into him some more. Her marehood, while not heated, brushed slightly against his flaccid length as she nuzzled up to him.

Chris let out a soft gasp, before smiling at Celestia as he leaned in and pulled her into a kiss, still running a finger down her horn. Celestia moaned, and started to grind against his length, her heat starting to build up again from their actions...

**_BOOM!_**

A loud explosion noise sounded from outside and jolted them out of the moment.

"What the!?" Chris yelled as he jolted backwards, before scrambling out of bed and grabbing his jeans, pulling them on before he ran to his dresser and grabbed a shirt from it, shrugging it on as he grabbed his revolver, glancing at Celestia as he ran back over to beside the bed and grabbed his boots, shoving them on.

"You coming Tia?" He asked as he ran for the door. Celestia got up from the bed and her horn glowed brightly as she gave him a nod.

"Let's go," she said in determination. Chris nodded, before throwing open the door as he ran into the hallway, already cocking his pistol as he headed for the front door of his house. Celestia followed behind him, and then noticed something as they reached the door.

"Chris, where's Luna?" she asked with clear fear. Chris froze, his eyes widening.

"She should be on the couch in the family room," he said, frowning, before glancing in that direction and frowning even deeper. "But I closed the kitchen door behind me when I left her... now it's open..." he looked towards Celestia. "She might be outside..."

Celestia paled and then, without warning, she opened the door and rushed outside. Chris ran out after her, raising his pistol as he prepared himself to use it if needed.

Outside, they saw the source of the explosion... But the scenario wasn't at all what they had thought it to be.

They could see Luna, completely unharmed, staring in awe mixed with some concern at a smoking area of land. Beside her was another alicorn who looked familiar to Celestia.

"Sweet darkness! That was amazing!" they heard Luna exclaim. "Though I do hope that didn't disturb Chris..."

"Well, I did try to use one of my less destructive, less powerful spells," the other alicorn said, before her ears flicked upwards just as Chris raised his pistol and aimed it at her head. "Luna, if you would please tell your lover to not shoot me, and your sister to calm down, I'd prefer it."

Luna turned her head and her eyes widened.

"Chris, Tia! Don't shoot! She's not an enemy!" she pleaded.

"Then who is she?" Chris asked, his eyes narrowed and finger resting on the trigger of his pistol, and slowly, the other alicorn turned around, revealing her cyan eyes, and silver circlet running across her forehead, holding her ethereal two-toned red/yellow mane out of her face.

"Not your enemy," she restated. "My name's Sunset Shimmer."

Celestia's expression became guarded and she kept her horn active.

"Sunset. Explain why you're here..."

"Tia, she's not _our_ Sunset," Luna explained. This made Celestia confused.

"What?"

"Let me explain," Sunset said, before her form glowed with light, and when it cleared she was crouched on the ground in her human form, standing up slowly. "I'm from a different version of Equestria. There, all of the other princesses are dead, and they gave their magic and souls to me in order to continue ruling Equestria."

"Another Equestria?" Celestia powered down her horn and looked closer at Sunset. Other than being human now, she did notice that she seemed to be a bit different as well from the one she knew.

"Trust me, I found it hard to believe as well," Luna assured her sister. "But she's shown me enough to prove me wrong."

"And I can show you as well, Celestia," Sunset said, before holding her hand out, and several yards away from her, a hammer suddenly lifted off the ground, before shooting over to smack into her hand.

"Try and lift this with your magic," Sunset told Celestia, taking a few steps forward and setting the hammer down with the head against the ground, before stepping backwards. Celestia raised an eyebrow, but obliged with a wary expression. Needless to say, it wouldn't budge no matter what she did. After a few moments, she stopped and looked over at Sunset with an expression of realization.

"It's true then? You are from a different Equestria?" she asked.

"Yes, Tia. I am." Sunset said, before stepping forwards and picking her hammer up off the ground easily. "I know I can't speak for your Sunset, but if it helps any at all... I'm sorry."

Celestia was silent for a long moment, and then finally said, "Chris... Put the gun away."

Chris hesitated for a few seconds, but finally lowered his pistol, uncocking the hammer before shoving the weapon into his pocket.

"You're really going to trust her that quickly?" He asked after a moment.

"I've been ruler of Equestria for over a thousand years. And I can tell that there is no lie in her eyes," Celestia explained gravely. She turned back to Sunset and managed a small smile.

"I realize this isn't completely accurate... but it's good to have you back," she said kindly. Sunset smiled as well, before shoving her hammer's handle into a strap at her hip, before sighing.

"So... why are you here?" Chris asked, and Sunset's face turned grim.

"Because you're about to get hit by a thunderstorm," she said, her expression making it clear she wasn't talking about the weather. "And you're going to need my help in order to make it out in one piece."

"What is it?" Celestia asked with concern, and then noticed something with a start. "Luna, your injuries!"

Luna chuckled. "I wondered when you would notice." Her face became grim. "But let us now hear what Sunset must say."

"There is a darkness building, very close to here," Sunset said, pointing at Celestia. "You felt the touch of one of its minions, earlier. Yet, you are not the target."

Sunset's finger then moved to Chris, her eyes hard. "This darkness wishes to extinguish the last light which stands between it and this world. Corruption must destroy purity, if evil wishes to get a foothold. Bad things are coming; and they'll be here soon, to finish their earlier failed attempt."

Luna and Celestia turned to Chris, and their faces lit up with concern.

"Chris? But why would he be a target?" they wondered.

"Because like I said earlier, I've made enemies just by being myself," Chris said. "In the religious battlefield, I'm known as the Christian Cowboy; one of the last great theologians pushing back against the work of the Devil and advocating for God."

He raised his gaze up, his eyes dark. "If they take me out, then there is nobody left to advocate God's goodness and grace to people, and the world will fall into chaos and destruction; exactly what Satan, the Lord of Hell, wishes."

"The only warrior to fight back the forces of Darkness," Luna mused. "I know how that feels."

"What can we do?" Celestia asked.

"We need to prepare," Chris said, looking towards Celestia and Luna. "I know y'alls magic is powerful, but I don't think it's going to do that much against people using Satan's power."

"I can train them in conventional weapons," Sunset said. "I'm a master in hand-to-hand, magical, swords, axes, my hammer, and any other weapon."

"We'll do whatever it takes," Luna said. "We cannot leave Chris in his time of need."

"I just hope that Equestria can last a little longer without us," Celestia remarked gravely.

"Alright," Sunset said, cracking her knuckles. "Let's figure out what weapons best work for you two," she pointed to Tia and Luna.

"Because obviously, I have my guns," Chris said with a smirk, and Sunset nodded.

"Tia, what would you say is your more favorite conventional weapon?" The young woman asked as she looked towards Celestia.

"Um... Well uh, we don't... use weapons," Celestia explained. "Usually, it was just our horns, hooves and magic. We've never fought in any other manner."

"And there I go assuming stuff again," Sunset grumbled. "Tempus would tell me to think more before I act, but he's not here, so I don't have to listen to it."

"I think there is one important weapon we have in this fight," Chris said abruptly. "If our enemies are going to call upon the Lord of Hell, then we shall call upon the help of the God of Heaven."

"And weapons," Sunset said with a frown, causing Chris to roll his eyes and make a noncommittal grunt.

"I do hope that your God can help us as he did before. I couldn't bear to lose you so soon," Luna remarked to Chris, coming up beside him and nuzzling him affectionately. Chris smiled as he rested a hand on the back of Luna's head, idly scratching behind her ear.

"I'm certain He will." He said, before speaking to Sunset. "How long do we have until they come?"

"At best, until the end of the week," Sunset replied. "At worst... tomorrow."

"I do hope that it isn't as soon as that," Celestia remarked gravely. "We wouldn't have much time to prepare..."

"Nine times out of ten, there's never enough time to prepare." Sunset said with a frown. "I've learned that over the last..."

She trailed off, her eyes looking into the distance as she did some math in her head, before shrugging. "...the last ten thousand years, roughly."

"Wait; _ten thousand_ years?" Chris asked, one of his eyebrows raised in disbelief. Luna blinked a few times, and Celestia was silent in disbelief.

"Truly, if you are as old as you claim, then it is no wonder that you are chosen to lead your Equestria," Luna said with awe.

"I'll take that as a compliment, and I'll take that compliment," Sunset said with a smile, before turning serious. "Tia, Luna. I need to teach you a batch of new combat spells; most lethal. Normally, I wouldn't suggest that type of spell, but seeing as what we're up against, I have no choice. If you don't want to learn them, speak up now."

Luna knew what her answer was going to be, but she looked over at her sister to see what her answer would be. Celestia had always tried to stay peaceful even in times of crisis, and thus she was reluctant to take any action that involved violence. It was clearly not an easy choice for her sister to make, and it was evident in her face alone. She looked very grave, and her eyes fell to the ground. For a long while, she didn't reply, but when finally did, it was without any of her signature grace.

"I've already tried being peaceful in our world before, and from what little I can recall prior to our arrival in this world, our enemy didn't let that stop them. Though it pains me to say it... I think we're past the point of diplomacy. There is no other option."

Sunset let out a slow breath, before nodding.

"Unfortunately, there isn't," she said solemnly. "We must start preparing now. The longer we wait, the less time we have."

Celestia nodded solemnly, and Luna gave her a sympathetic expression. Then she silently glanced at Chris and gave him a look, which clearly was asking him to comfort the older sibling as best he could. Chris gave a slight nod, before pulling Celestia closer to him as he began running a hand through her mane.

Celestia accepted his gesture and nuzzled up against him like Luna, and he could tell how distressed she was feeling. It was a saddening sight, considering how happy she had been minutes ago.

"Tia, look at me," Chris said softly, yet firmly. Celestia slowly lifted her head and looked to him with her grave expression.

"Listen closely to me: you may not like this, but it won't change how I view you," He said, giving her a sincere smile as he put a hand on her cheek. This managed to bring a small smile to her face. Using one of her wings, she pulled him closer and nuzzled him affectionately, as well as in gratitude. Chris smiled, before looking towards Sunset.

"Do whatever you need to do to make sure we'll be safe, be it training them, or anything else," he said, and the woman nodded.

"That's what my job is," she said with a small smile. Celestia nuzzled Chris once more, then looked over to Sunset.

"Alright Sunset... Where do we start?"


	10. Chapter 9: THE FIRST BATTLE

**A/N: Slight spoilers for a future story I'm writing with my fellow authors under our collaborative profile _The Guardians of Existence_ in this chapter. Read on and be warned!**

* * *

Some time had passed since that fateful day. One day turned into two, then three, then five. For Luna and Celestia, the wait was agonizing, never knowing when or how their enemy would choose to approach. And ever present on their minds was the concern for their own world. Luna had quickly discovered, after trying to do consciously for the first time upon arrival, that she was unable to access or see the dreams of Equestria, and Celestia worried over Twilight and her friends like a mother over her children.

Yet despite this, they found plenty of times when they could be happy. Sunset's training was invaluably useful, and the two alicorns always put aside some time to be with Chris. Never did a single night pass in which the two sisters couldn't be seen snuggled up close in the arms of their lover.

On the morning of the fifth day, all four were in the family room of the house, Sunset standing by one of the windows and looking out to keep watch, while Chris, Luna, and Celestia were sitting on the couch, the human's pistol in its holster on his belt while leaning against a wall near to him was a double-barrel shotgun.

However, the stillness of the room was soon broken by a repetitive _thud_ding noise, and Sunset stiffened as she looked out the window.

"Hey guys, we've got a helicopter coming in. And it seems to be armed," She said as she held a hand out, her hammer zooming across the room to smack into her hand. Luna and Celestia sat up and looked to Sunset.

"They're no doubt here for Chris," Luna noted. "And perhaps us too, after what transpired last week."

"Wait," Sunset said, before pressing two fingers to her temple as her eyes narrowed slightly, her irises igniting with orange fire as her pupils ignited with purple fire. "There's a convoy coming up the road as well. A mile out currently; seven or eight vans, and at least three ATV's that have AK-47's mounted to them."

"Well, let's go out to meet them," Chris said as he stood, grabbing his shotgun as he opened it, sliding a shotgun shell in each barrel before closing it. "We don't want to be _'rude'_ to our _'company'_."

"We're right behind you," Celestia assured him, horn glowing and at the ready, with Luna following suit. Chris nodded, heading out of the room towards the front door, with Sunset following after him, already spinning her hammer to get it charged up, purple lightning beginning to spark around it slightly. Celestia and Luna followed close behind, with the latter remembering how Sunset had talked to her about praying for a sign from God. If there ever was a sign she needed, it was now.

_Oh God of Chris, if you do exist, then please show us a sign today, _she pleaded inwardly._ Stand by us against our enemies._

By the time they got outside, the helicopter was now hovering over the property, and the vans and ATV's had pulled into the driveway, dozens of men with guns climbing out of the vans as the ATV's roared into the grass, guns aimed at the group.

"Damn... quite a show of firepower..." Sunset muttered as she crouched in a fighting stance. Celestia looked grimly at the sight.

"All this just to take you out. They clearly view you as a rather dangerous threat," she muttered to Chris.

"They should," Chris said, just as one of the men on the ground made some signal up at the helicopter, causing it to begin to turn in place as it brought its gun around to be facing towards them.

"Don't fire yet," Sunset said. "If it starts to attack, I'll shield us. Then I'll take it out with my hammer."

"Got it," Celestia said with a nod, keeping her eyes on the enemies before them. She was, admittedly, quite scared of what they faced, but she didn't allow it to show. Luna was hoping the same thing, but unlike her sister she wasn't as skilled in masking her true feelings.

The helicopter slowed its turn, and someone moved to man the Gatling gun, aiming it towards them, but just before they could open fire, a sandy-gold blur fell through the sky and smashed into the helicopter's tail, smashing it off and causing the helicopter to go into a downward spiral before smashing into the ground and exploding, as a figure slowly stood up from the ground, a sandy-gold hooded cloak obscuring their face in shadow as they brought a massive metal longbow up, and arrow already nocked to the string as they turned to face the attackers.

Even with all the confusion and chaos that occurred from the downed chopper, the other individuals did not take long to open fire upon the newcomer, completely forgetting about Chris and the alicorns for the time being.

The figure stood still as a fiery shockwave radiated outwards from them, melting all the incoming bullets, before firing their arrow, hand whipping backwards so fast that before anyone realized, five arrows whistled through the air, taking down their targets as the figure then threw their bow down and leapt forwards, closing the distance between them and the closest attacker in mere seconds as they then smashed the gun from their hand, grabbing them by the shirt and smashing their head against their knee, cracking their neck in the same movement and dropping them as they twirled and a throwing knife whirled through the air, taking another man in the throat and downing him instantly.

The men only continued to fire, while Luna and Celestia were simply left with mouths agape at what was occurring before them.

"Sunset... is that a friend of yours?" Luna inquired.

"No..." Sunset said. "I have no clue who it is."

The mysterious figure turned as the attackers bullets continued disintegrating before they could reach them, throwing their cloak back as they unholstered two strange guns, raising them and opening fire as beams of energy seared the air rapidly, making quick work of the attackers as several struck each ATV, lighting them on fire before the fuel inside ignited and exploded.

"Whoever that is... I wouldn't want to be on their bad side," Chris remarked. The bullets kept flying for a moment longer, and then the men finally decided that they had enough. Without much else being done, the men all turned and ran for their lives, and never looked back all the while. The figure stopped firing, before spinning their guns and holstering them, turning and heading back towards where they had dropped their bow.

"That was... freaking amazing!!" Sunset said, a wide grin on her face. "I've never seen fighting like that!"

"Who are you, stranger?" Celestia asked, trying to show her appreciation through her shock. "We owe you our lives and our thanks for your actions today."

The figure didn't answer until they had picked up their bow and slung it over their shoulder, before turning their head slightly to look towards them, cyan-green eyes barely visible in the darkness of their hood.

"My name's Shade," they said, their voice revealing them to be a female.

"Well Miss Shade, as one of the co-rulers of Equestria, I would like to officially thank you for your actions," Luna said as she held out her hoof. "I'm only sorry we can't do much more to show our thanks at the moment."

Shade turned around fully, extending a hand and taking Luna's hoof in a firm grip and shaking it.

"The fact you four are still alive is enough thanks for me," she stated as she released Luna's hoof. "But I'm certain they'll be back at a later date. And when they do, I'll help out then as well."

"Then maybe you should stay," Chris suggested, and almost unnoticeably Shade stiffened. "There's an empty bedroom on the second floor you could use."

"I wouldn't want to be an inconvenience..." Shade said slowly, her tone measured.

"Oh, nonsense! You wouldn't be an inconvenience at all," Luna assured her.

"We would be honored if you stayed a while," Celestia added with a smile.

"Then... I guess I'll stay," Shade said, the barest trace of a smile crossing her face.

"Well... we need to get this mess cleaned up, and scavenge what useful bits we can get," Chris said, gesturing at the wreckage and debris of Shade's fight. "Luna, why don't you help Shade get settled in while myself, Tia, and Sunset see what we can salvage, alright?"

"Oh, sure! Shade, why don't you follow me for a bit?" Luna said to Shade.

"Alright," Shade said, nodding in agreement. "Lead the way, Luna."

Luna smiled, and then led the way into the house, past the living room and to the spare bedroom Chris had mentioned.

"I don't know what luxuries you may have had the pleasure or displeasure of experiencing from wherever you're from, but I do hope it's comfortable enough for you," she said hopefully.

"It's better than what I'm used to," Shade admitted, unslinging her bow from her shoulder and leaning it against a wall. "Where I came from, I either slept on dirt, or on a cold metal bed in an underground bunker."

"Oh..." Luna looked sympathetic at this. "I'm sorry to hear that. How is it that you were brought under such undesirable conditions?"

"Because I was part of a resistance against the force that attacked and was still attacking my Equestria," Shade stated. "For twelve years, I was trained, basically fully reprogrammed, into a living weapon."

She walked past Luna and closed the bedroom door, before looking towards the Lunar Alicorn. "What I'm about to tell you cannot reach Sunset, understood? I need to be able to trust you; can I?"

Luna was utterly confused now.

"What's wrong? Can she not be trusted after all?" she inquired. "Is she not a good pony?"

"Queen Sunset Shimmer is probably one of the nicest, kindest, good-hearted person that I have ever known," Shade stated. "But if she learns what I'm about to tell you... it could destroy a lot of stuff."

Luna was further confused by this, but something told her that she should listen to Shade. Not to mention, she could tell how sincere her words were about the severity of the problem.

"Alright... I won't tell her," Luna finally said. Shade let out a breath, before reaching up and pulling the hood of her cloak back, revealing her face fully for the first time, her cyan-green eyes boring into Luna. But what it also revealed was her long, four-toned red, yellow, black, and gray hair.

"See anything right away?" Shade asked softly. Luna gasped at the realization of what she was looking at. Being around for over a thousand years, she knew how to be rather perceptive in detail. She could see what Shade was referring to without a doubt, despite every molecule of her saying it should be impossible.

"You- you look as if you're her- but that's... impossible..."

"Yes, I'm her daughter," Shade said with a sad smile. "My full name is Golden Shade. Of course... technically, I'm not alive yet."

"But... how? How is this possible?" Luna demanded. "I thought time travel was but a theory, never having been tested and proven to be true..."

"I'm from the far future; plus, the one who built the machine that sent me back had access to much technology." Shade said, before walking over to the bed and sitting down on it hard.

"I came back to prevent the future I came from; my world in chaos, divided on all fronts, and about to fall against the most powerful enemy we'd ever faced."

"So by coming back in time, you hope to prevent such a future?" Luna asked, then added, "It certainly explains your secrecy around Sunset."

"If any of my relatives find out who I am, the future is basically destroyed beyond repair," Shade said with a nod. "I have to be secretive as a basic policy to protect the future from destruction."

"I'm sorry..." Luna said quietly. "It must be hard for you. Seeing those whom you could call family, and not being able to tell them the truth about yourself."

"It is..." Shade said softly, before closing her eyes. "But it's even harder to see my mom, and not be able to tell her who I am. Not be able to spend time with her as her daughter... that's all I want; extra time with my mom as her daughter..."

Luna trotted over to her and laid a hoof comfortingly on her shoulder.

"I understand not having time to spend with a parent," she said sympathetically. "I have little memory left of my mother; only that her royal duties kept her from spending much time with me and Tia as fillies."

Shade sniffed, before opening her eyes and looking up at Luna, tears in her eyes.

"Luna... my mother died when I was three..." was all she said in an extremely soft voice.

"Oh..." Luna felt like crying right then and there, and even as she hugged Shade tightly, several large tears fell from her eyes.

"You poor child..." she cried softly. Shade was silent for a few seconds, then she hugged Luna back as tears began falling from her eyes, burying her face in Luna's shoulder as she let out what was apparently years worth of held back grief and sadness.

"That's right, child. Let them fall. You have needed this for a long time..." Luna said quietly, her own silent tears falling in the process.

"T-thank y-y-you..." Shade sobbed. Luna nuzzled her comfortingly, and attempted to compose herself a little before speaking again.

"Such dark times... You don't deserve any of it. You deserve to be happy."

"How can a living weapon like myself expect to find happiness when all around is fighting?" Shade asked in a broken voice. "I was trained for dark times... how do I even start to change?"

"With a little time and practice," Luna explained. "Even after the Elements cured me of Nightmare Moon's influence, it still wasn't easy to change. For a long time afterwards, I still had to bring myself to break old habits I had developed under Nightmare Moon. But I stayed determined and with time, I was able to change. I believe that you can too Golden Shade, if given the chance..."

"I hope so..." Shade said, before tightening her arms around Luna. "Thank you... for all of this..."

"Of course," Luna replied. "My duties as a Princess are not limited to my kingdom's borders, nor are my obligations as a friend limited to my world."

Shade nodded, before pulling away and smiling.

"And you absolutely promise that you won't let this information get to Sunset?" She asked, as if to reassure herself.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye," Luna promised. Shade smiled even wider, wiping her tears from her eyes.

"Thank you Luna." She said softly.

"You're welcome, Shade," the alicorn answered with a smile.

"Do you know what it's like? Being made into a living weapon?" Shade asked as she looked away, causing the light of the room to illuminate her face better, revealing several scars running across it.

"No," Luna admitted sadly. "I can't even imagine what that could be like."

"I don't feel pain, Luna. If I get hurt, I keep fighting." Shade said, pulling the hem of her shirt up to reveal a graze along her side. "I didn't manage to get rid of all the bullets coming at me. I have several other grazes, and then there's a bullet in my right forearm."

"Oh... let me see it," Luna pleaded. "I may be able to help."

Shade gave a nod, before beginning to undo the straps that held the arm guard around her right forearm. When she pulled it off, blood began to drip down her arm, having been held in by the tight leather object.

"Like I said," Shade said levelly. "I don't feel pain."

Luna winced sympathetically at the wound, then she closed her eyes and powered up her horn. Gently, she brought it to the wound and let the tip barely touch the opening.

Shade barely flinched when the tip of Luna's horn brushed against the wound. Instead, with her free hand, the young woman brushed some of her hair behind her ear as she watched silently to see what Luna was going to do.

"Before you heal it, if that's what you plan on doing, remember to get the bullet out," Shade said in a calm voice. Luna didn't reply, but simply focused on the wound. Though she thankfully took Shade's advice and removed the projectile from her wound before attempting to heal it. The wound slowly began to heal up, not as quickly as it might for others, and when it was finished healing, left a scar that was clearly visible as a bullet wound scar.

"Thanks," Shade said with a smile. Luna smiled back as her horn powered down.

"You're welcome," she said kindly. Shade raised back up her arm guard, putting it back around her forearm and fastening the straps.

"The worst thing in being a living weapon is when I'm fighting," she said. "I... I don't see my enemies as people; I see them as targets. I never show mercy to anybody who is my enemy." Shade closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I've killed hundreds of people, Luna. In the moment, I don't feel anything about it, but afterwards, when I think about it... it hurts."

"Taking somepony's life is never easy, no matter what we tell ourselves," Luna remarked gravely. "But a lack of mercy is a dangerous path to take, Shade. For it can slowly turn you into the very thing that many terrible ponies turned into: killers."

"I know... but it's how I was trained," Shade said, running a hand through her hair and sighing. "In our fight, if we showed mercy to the enemy we were against, they'd nine times out of ten stab us in the back... I was trained to be able to do what many couldn't do; destroy any threats without being held back by wanting to show mercy to my defeated enemies."

She looked towards Luna, worry evident in her eyes. "I don't want to be a bad person... but I can't change what my training has made me become either..."

"I understand. Even I can agree that there are times when mercy cannot be shown," Luna said. "But all I ask is that you know when to spare your blade from one who may have a chance to change. For there are too many who deserve a second chance and do not receive it."

"I'll try," Shade said, holding her hands out and looking at them. "But when I'm fighting... it's a different me doing it. The one created from my training... I don't know if I'll be able to stop even if I want to..."

"Trust me, I know that feeling. Nopony better," Luna assured her. "As Nightmare Moon, I was able to see and experience everything that she did. It was like somepony was controlling my movements and all I could do was watch."

"Luna... thank you... again," Shade said, raising her gaze to the Lunar Alicorn's eyes. "I've never actually been able to just talk to someone openly about everything we've talked about..."

"Well, I'm glad you chose to speak with me," Luna said with a smile. "It's best to let it all out at one point."

"Yeah..." Shade said with a nod. "I've kept it in for too long... feels good to have gotten it out finally..."

"That tends to happen to the best of us," Luna sighed. "Too often, at that."

"So, on a different topic... I'm guessing there's something going on between you, Celestia, and that human?" Shade asked with a slightly curious smile.

"Huh... Oh!" Luna blushed a bit. "Yes... We do have a relationship of sorts between us."

"So... how far have you gotten in it?" Shade asked.

"Well, I'm not sure how much you heard yourself upon arriving here, but... Chris and Tia have certainly taken it to the next level," Luna commented with a blush.

"And do you want the same thing?" The woman asked with a curious look directed towards Luna.

"Um... well... yes," the alicorn answered, turning red in the face.

"Then why don't you take the initiative?" Shade asked with a smirk. "Don't just wait for the moment to come; decide when that moment is."

Luna's face scrunched up in deep thought, and then after a moment she gave a smirk.

"I believe I'll have to ask Tia to do me a favor tonight," she said.

"That's a good start," Shade said with a nod. "And if you start finding yourself getting hesitant... let the predator inside of you free."

"Oh... Well, that certainly won't be a problem," Luna assured her. "Nightmare would definitely enjoy the fun."

"Then I wish you luck," Shade said with a warm smile.


	11. Chapter 10: LUNAR LOVE

**A/N: Sorry for such a long wait! Haven't had a lot of time recently to update this thing! But I'm here now, with this chapter and the following to upload for y'alls enjoyment. So remember to read and review people. Enjoy!**

* * *

After such a long and eventful day, all Chris wanted to do when night started to fall was get into bed and just relax with the two mares he loved. Sunset had decided to spend the night looking over the salvaged stuff they had hauled to the garage, saying she might possibly find some use for them or be able to create something.

Chris let out a sigh as he finally reached the door of his bedroom, grabbing the handle and opening it as he started to head inside. Once he had opened the door, gracing his vision inside was the dazzling Princess of the Night, wearing only her crown, the rest of her regalia set aside on the nightstand nearby. The moon shone in and bathed her form in an inviting, almost tempting light that only seemed to make her look all the more beautiful. Her mane and tail sparkled like the stars in the sky, and her eyes gleamed like soft beams of moonlight. In the setting before Chris, she truly did look every bit like the Princess of the Night. Chris took a breath, before smiling warmly.

"You look gorgeous," he said, undoing his belt and pulling his holstered pistol off, having kept it on for the entire day, and setting it down on top of his dresser.

"Thank you, Chris," Luna said quietly, the light of the room only barely enough to show her light blush. "Celestia may be the more popular of the two of us, but I know a few things about setting."

"And where is Tia?" Chris asked as he glanced around the room quickly. "She not here yet?"

"Tia won't be joining us tonight," Luna told him, and gave a very seductive smile. "Tonight, it's just you and me, Chris."

"You've been waiting for this the entire week, haven't you?" Chris asked with a teasing smile as he pulled his belt off entirely, setting it on top of his dresser next to his gun.

"Actually, it was quite recent. If I had planned it further, I would've chosen a place under the stars," Luna remarked with some bashfulness.

"Well, regardless of when you started planning it, I'd say you got what you wanted." Chris said with a smirk as he pulled his shirt off, exposing his muscular chest.

Luna blushed at the sight of his exposed chest, but she maintained her composure and laid back on the bed, moving her tail aside just enough to teasingly show her excited entrance off to him.

"Then come to bed. Your princess demands your attention," she purred.

"Then I won't disappoint," Chris said with a smile as he walked over to the bed, climbing into it as he began to run a hand through her mane. Luna closed her eyes and made a soft hum, nuzzling him affectionately while minding her horn. She did not remove her crown, however; she wanted him to remove it himself, the last technical barrier she had up between them. Chris spent a few more minutes stroking her mane, before reaching up towards her crown with his free hand.

"Let's get this off so you don't have anything in the way..." he said, gently removing it from her head and setting it down on the table beside the bed. Luna smiled and gave his cheek a lick.

"Such a gentlestallion," she said playfully, then leaned into him fully and embraced him, wings and all. Chris smiled back, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to him, stroking her mane with one hand, running it down her back as well.

Luna shivered under his touch, and her wings twitched slightly in excitement. Much like her sister, Luna could never get used to the feeling of his hands, and neither did she want to. After a few more minutes, Chris pulled Luna into a passionate kiss, his free hand reaching up to scratch behind one of her ears.

Luna moaned into his mouth, practically melting in his arms from his scratching. Her wings twitched a little more as her excitement grew, and while still obviously inexperienced in their intimacy, she had certainly improved since last time they kissed, and it was easy to tell.

Chris continued scratching behind Luna's ear, but with the hand that was running down her back, he moved it up until he reached the spot right between her wings, which he began to scratch as well. Luna made a kind of squeak against his lips, and her wings shot out stiffly to the sides as she moaned in approval, sliding her tongue into his mouth shortly after.

Chris let out a moan as his tongue began dancing with Luna's, while he continued scratching between her wings and behind her ear. Luna shuddered and moaned continuously, arching her back into his hands and rubbing her body against his. Even through his pants, he could feel her heat as she pressed up against him, already begging for him. Eventually, Chris broke the kiss due to the need for air, smiling at Luna warmly.

"I love you Luna..." he whispered softly.

"I love you too, Chris," Luna replied, giving a soft smile as she gave him a short nuzzling.

"I take it you're ready to take it a little farther?" Chris asked with a smirk as he ran his hand down her back again.

"Mmm... Yes," Luna agreed, but then added with some nervousness, "Just remember... I'm still a virgin."

"Don't worry; I'll make sure not to hurt you," Chris said as he ran a finger up her back. Luna instinctively moaned at this action, and her body shivered slightly again in response.

"Luna... do you trust me?" Chris asked as he moved one of his hands down to her side, hovering there. Another shudder came over the alicorn, and she smiled warmly.

"Chris... I trust you with my life," she said. Chris smiled widely as he moved his hand down to her underbelly, beginning to give a gentle caress to it as he continued scratching behind her ear with his other hand.

Luna gasped at the contact, but it soon turned into a suggestive moan, followed by some more moans shortly after. It was definitely a sensitive area for her, and she made this all the more obvious in her response. Chris smiled as he continued caressing her underbelly, and eventually, he pulled her into another kiss. Luna moaned again, and then he felt her hips grind against him in a needy manner, begging for him to go further. Her kiss also became hungry and almost aggressive. Startled, Chris broke the kiss, words already forming on his tongue, the purpose of what he was saying unknown.

"Luna, what-?"

But briefly looking into her eyes, he saw that Luna's eyes had turned to a more feline and dominant expression, more cyan than her regular blue.

And then she pulled him back into the kiss, not letting him finish what he was going to say. Chris, like any smart person, was slightly worried about this sudden change in behavior, but then he started piecing things together, and put a hand on Luna's chest, pushing her away from himself and breaking the kiss, holding her where he had pushed her to.

"Lemme guess... Nightmare Moon?" The cowboy asked with a small smile, raising an eyebrow. The eyes of the alicorn smirked.

"Indeed I am," she answered. "I'm glad to see that you caught on."

"So... is there a specific reason you've decided to take control of Luna right now?" Chris asked, using one of his fingers to start scratching Nightmare's chest.

"We came to an agreement," Nightmare told him. "Luna and I may be different personalities, but we are also the same pony. We experience each other's actions, thoughts, and pleasures. I am here, because Luna needs an encouragement boost."

"So... you just want to get some action," Chris said with a smirk, pulling his hand back from her chest, making it so Nightmare could get closer to him if she did so desire. Nightmare smirked back.

"Perhaps I did," she whispered as she leaned back down, her lips teasingly close to his own. "Who wouldn't take such an opportunity?"

"An idiot wouldn't. Luckily, you aren't one of those," Chris said, before pulling Nightmare into a kiss, one of his hands starting to run through her mane and down her back. Nightmare moaned in agreement, and resumed grinding against him as Luna had done before, but more passionately and without hesitation.

Chris let out a groan, continuing his caresses down Nightmare's back as he brought his other hand to her underbelly, starting to caress it gently and slowly. Nightmare gasped and moaned against his lips, hungrily dancing with his tongue for dominance and grinding hard on his bulge.

Chris let out another groan, before the hand he was using to caress Nightmare's back went up it to the spot between her wings, and the cowboy began using a single finger to scratch it. Nightmare shuddered greatly, and for a moment seemed to almost melt in his arms. Then abruptly, her horn gave a glow and his pants slid off his body as she gave a harder thrust of her hips against his own. Chris pulled out of the kiss with a gasp, before smirking at her.

"Looks like someone is really eager," he said teasingly.

"The scent of your arousal is addicting," Nightmare answered friskily, but also as if it was obvious, and then with another glow his boxers came off too, releasing his member beneath. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you're definitely a lot more different than Luna," he said before grabbing Nightmare and rolling them over so that he was on top while she was on the bottom, running a hand down her exposed underbelly. "So, how much do you want me, Nightmare?"

Nightmare shivered and gasped with delight.

"Ah... I want you so much!" she hissed pleasantly, a hungry look in her eyes. "I need you..."

"Then what should you do?" Chris asked with a wide smirk, running a finger down her underbelly all the way to her marehood, resting it lightly over it as he looked Nightmare in the eyes.

"Mm... Quit teasing me and just do it already..." Nightmare begged with slight frustration due to her heat. Chris chuckled, before moving himself so that his member was lined up with Nightmare's marehood, and then he started to slowly push his way into her. Nightmare gasped and moaned, spreading her legs fully to allow perfect access and wrapped her forelegs around him to help pull him in.

Chris continued pushing his way inside her, still going slowly as to not hurt her, as the cowboy pulled Nightmare into another kiss as he started scratching between her wings again. Nightmare hissed with pleasure against his lips, and her hips bucked up a bit as he kept going. The thought that she was still a virgin didn't seem to bother her in the slightest. After another minute, Chris managed to push himself all the way into the alicorn, pausing for a moment as he looked towards her face.

"You ready?" He asked with a small smirk.

"Yes!" Nightmare almost shouted, her tone laced slightly with a begging voice. "Take me, Chris! Show your Queen of the Night the love you have for her!"

Chris smiled, before he began to pull his member back out of her, only to stop before it exited her marehood and shove it back inside, quickly falling into a rhythm as he thrust his member inside of her. Nightmare gasped sharply and moaned with blissful ecstasy at every thrust he made, able to not do much else but let him do as he wished with her. Which ironically was to her pleasure.

Chris let out a groan as he continued his thrusting, beginning to pick up speed as he continued. Nightmare continued moaning and groaning in pleasure, and in the heat of the moment, she leaned forward and started laying heated licks and kisses along his face and neck, moaning in between each affectionate gesture. Chris let out a moan as well, continuing to thrust his member inside of her.

Nightmare soon felt her climax approaching, but when she did she simply gave Chris a small smirk, and then her appearance changed. Slowly, Nightmare Moon disappeared and Luna was in her stead, and her moaning sounded a bit higher in pitch than the former, and less driven by lust. Chris smiled softly before giving a low groan as he felt his own climax approaching, and then he leaned forward and whispered in Luna's ear. "I love you Luna."

"I... love you too... Chris... Ah!"

Luna barely managed to get the last part out before she hit her climax, and her marehood's fluids erupted out of her and coated his length fully. Only seconds later Chris hit his climax, letting out a groan as he released a load of his seed inside of her.

The warm sensation of his seed entering her womb made Luna give a sigh of bliss, as her body slowly ceased the violent shuddering of her climax. Chris panted slightly as his body stopped shaking as well from his climax, before pulling his member out of her and laying down, pulling the Lunar Alicorn up close to him as he stroked her mane. Luna sighed happily and nuzzled him affectionately, hooves wrapping around him as well.

"Oh Chris... That was wonderful..." she said softly, eyes peering lovingly into his.

"Agreed," he said with a tired chuckle, before yawning. "You going to stay up all night, or are you going to join me with sleeping?"

"I think... Sleeping it off sounds nice..." Luna answered, giving a yawn and a chuckle. "I don't think I can even walk at the moment..."

"Well... goodnight Luna," Chris said softly, hugging her tightly to himself as he closed his eyes and within seconds had fallen asleep.


	12. Chapter 11: NEW REVELATIONS

"Aaaaaaaaahhh!"

The scream of someone who was either dying or just about to die. A scream that echoed through the house and snapped Luna out of the dream she had been sharing with Chris, the two of them still embracing from their prior lovemaking.

"Chris, wake up! I think Tia's in trouble!" she whispered frantically, shaking him quite roughly. The humans eyes snapped open, and he gave a groan, pushing Luna off him slightly.

"Alright, yeah, I heard it," he grumbled, grabbing his boxers off the ground and putting them back on, along with his jeans as he got out of the bed. "Let's go see what's wrong."

It didn't go unnoticed that Chris had grabbed a knife from a drawer in the table beside his bed, ready for anything that might be happening. Luna followed after him in hot pursuit, into the living room where Celestia had been left in. She was hard to miss with her white coat, but when they did see her, she looked like she had seen a ghost and was breathing heavily.

"Sister!" Luna exclaimed, and rushed over to her side and hugging her gently, giving room for Chris to do the same. However, the embrace allowed Luna to feel the cold sweat that had formed on her sister's body. Chris hurried over to Celestia as well, wrapping his arms around her in a reassuring hug.

"Tia, what's wrong?" He asked her softly.

"I... I had a nightmare... About Equestria..." Celestia answered.

"Equestria? What happened?" Luna asked.

Celestia gave a few sobs. "It- it was... in flames. All of it. Canterlot, Ponyville, the School of Friendship, our allies... They were all gone..."

Chris was silent for a few seconds, before saying softly. "It was just a nightmare, Tia. I'm sure they're still alright."

"Then why does it feel otherwise?" Celestia demanded sadly.

"How should I know? It's not like there's any way to find out," Chris replied, frowning. Luna suddenly got a thoughtful expression.

"Maybe there is... Chris, ever since Tia and I came here, we can't remember how or why we were pulled out of Equestria. Maybe we're suffering some kind of mild amnesia, and we just don't know it. I'm thinking we should ask Sunset if she can perform a memory spell on us to see if anything comes up."

"Well... who wants to go get her up?" Chris asked.

"Nobody needs to. That scream could have woken the dead," the voice of the afore mentioned human asked as she walked into the room, rubbing her eyes and giving a yawn. Currently, she was just wearing normal sweatpants and a t-shirt, but her axe was slung over her back still, clearly ready for if it had been needed. "So, what exactly am I needed for again?"

"A memory spell," Luna explained. "Tia and I can't remember anything from our exit from Equestria, and we'd like to know what happened."

"I think I could do that," Sunset said, as with a soft glow she changed into her Equestrian form, trotting forwards as her horn gave a soft glow. "You both ready?"

Celestia nodded slowly, and Luna simply gave a determined expression in preparation.

"I think so..."

Sunset nodded, before closing her eyes and bowing her head as her horn began to glow even brighter, charging up magic before two bolts of magic shot off it and enveloped both Celestia and Luna. The two sisters' eyes turned white, and for a moment they seemed unresponsive. Then suddenly, Celestia started to cry out in fear and sorrow again, even while her eyes still shone with the light.

"No... No! Not again! Don't let me see them die again!" she wailed.

"Chris..." Luna's voice was quieter, but laced with as much sorrow as Celestia's. "Tia's dream wasn't a dream... It was a vision of what's already happened... It's all gone..."

"How though?" Chris asked, as Sunset ended her spell and glanced away, taking a deep breath.

"I-I don't know," Luna continued, her eyes returning to normal as she spoke, while Celestia just kept sobbing into Chris's chest. "There's... shouting, screaming... everyone is scared for their lives. And something is in the sky - no, many things... They're like flying ships... They're shooting something down upon us... Then somepony pulls us inside and through the palace - It's Twilight. She takes into a room where there's some machine attached to the mirror we have in there... She pushes us through, just as something explodes inside... Something hit my leg... And then we're in the forest outside your place..."

"Who would do something like that?" Chris asked, stroking Celestia's mane to try and calm her down.

"... Interitus," Sunset said quietly, her voice barely audible, as she continued to look away from them. Luna's head jerked over at Sunset in sorrowful confusion.

"What? Who's Interitus?" she asked.

"Interitus is... the opposite of me," Sunset said softly. "Where I protect the Multiverse, he conquers planet by planet... and takes whatever powerful magic he can from them." The alicorn raised her head. "His formal title is the Anti-Traveler; his name, however, is Latin. It means destruction."

"Twilight... Cadence... They're all gone..." Celestia sobbed. "So many lives taken at once..."

"Well... I can't do anything about what Interitus has done... but I can offer you two possible closure," Sunset said, turning her head back towards them, her eyes hard. "Because there was a few reasons I came here; one, because I thought I was needed here. Two... because of Interitus being the Anti-Traveler, we share some strange connection. Maybe because of our level of magical power, but we can track each other... and I felt his sights set on this planet."

"So... what are you saying?" Chris asked, frowning as he continued stroking Tia's mane.

"I'm saying that your prior problems might have a helping hand in happening," Sunset said, her voice cold with anger and disgust which was obviously aimed at Interitus.

"That... would make sense... at least for a few things," Luna remarked, then asked, "But why target this place specifically? Why Chris? Does Interitus think he has something useful to offer him?"

"Like I said, all Interitus cares about is power," Sunset said with a shrug. "And he has been known to stab his allies in the back before. Chris might be an unknown to Interitus; he might not even care about him." Sunset paused, then added towards the human in question. "No offense."

Chris shrugged, and then Sunset continued. "What I mean is, Chris' allies here may well be back by Interitus, but Interitus himself has no interest in Chris."

"So... He doesn't need a reason to target any worlds?" Celestia suddenly asked through her tears. "He just... does it because he can...?"

"Yes. Interitus does it just because he can," Sunset said, nodding. "He's completely cold-hearted."

Celestia began sobbing again worst than before, and Luna herself felt a few tears threatening to escape her.

"I think... I need a moment to myself," she said as collected as possible. Then she trotted out of the room and back into Chris's bedroom, no doubt to release the tears that she had been holding back all this time.

* * *

"You're telling me that you had superiority in manpower, firepower, and probably the advantage of numbers, AND YET YOU STILL DIDN'T MANAGE TO MAKE A SINGLE DENT IN THEM!?" The figure dressed in black jagged metal armor roared at the people before him, a blood red symbol on his shoulders. On either side of him stood an armored guard, each carrying an advanced-looking rifle. From behind the eye slits of the armored figures helmet, dark green eyes burned with fury, and his right hand was clenched around the hilt of the sword that hung from his right hip. One of the people, who happened to be one of the cult leaders attacking Chris, gave an annoyed growl.

"Maybe we could have, if you had informed us that they'd be having some backup!" he snapped. "My entire squad was wiped out by a single person, whom you neglected to tell us would be present!"

The armored figures gaze shot towards the one who had spoken up, and he gave a low growl.

"I had no knowledge of their existence before now," Interitus (if you haven't guessed who it is, just by context), snarled. "I though that only Queen Sunset was there. I know as much about this newcomer as you do."

"Well then, who is she?!" the cult leader demanded.

"We have reason to believe she is aligned with the Guardians as well as The Traveler," Interitus said. "Beyond that, we have no idea."

"Great. Another brat to take care of," the cult leader grumbled. "What do we do now?"

"Let me lead the next attack." Interitus said. "At least then you won't get annihilated right away."

"If you think you can best her, be our guest," the cult leader stated. "But I am personally staying out of this now. If Christopher wants to live in solitude with his new friends, so be it."

"To each their own," Interitus growled.


	13. Chapter 12: GLORY ABOVE

**A/N:  
**

**A big shoutout to NHarem Foreva, who noticed chapters 11 and 12 (my chapter #'s, not fanfictions) were the same. My only guess is that my computer glitched when saving the doc when I pasted chapter 12 into it, and kept chapter 11. Here's the actual chapter 12 guys! Be sure to read and review!**

* * *

"You know, even though I've been through a lot, I never thought there'd come a day where I was doing farm chores," Shade called up to Luna as she tossed another hay bale up to her, having changed out of her normal cloak and leather clothes into boots, jeans, and a T-shirt that Chris had loaned her. Known only to Luna, she had also dyed her hair black, probably to better hide her heritage from Sunset... and also probably so she didn't have to constantly be wearing her cloak with the hood up.

"Nor did I. But times change, and I have grown to enjoy this work, tiring though it can be," Luna remarked, catching each bale thrown up to her with her magic and setting them in their proper places, before catching another one and repeating the process.

"Speak for yourself on it being tiring," Shade remarked as she walked over to the pile of hay bales and grabbed another one, hoisting it onto her shoulder with little effort and walking back over to where she stood to toss them up, shifting it to her hands before throwing it upwards. "How many do you think he even wants up there?"

"He said to put the hay in the loft; he didn't say how much of it, so we may as well do it all," Luna replied, catching the bale and setting it down with the others.

"Eh, good point." Shade acknowledged, going and grabbing another bale, and as she walked back towards where she stood to throw it up she paused and looked behind her, brow furrowing slightly as if she had sensed something. Luna noticed her expression and glanced down at her inquiringly.

"Shade, what's wrong?" she asked in concern.

"Thought I felt something... off," Shade said, before shrugging and glancing up at Luna. "Guess it was nothing."

The young woman shifted the bale to her hands like she had been, and she threw it up towards Luna. However, unlike any time before, a pitch black snake lunged out of the hay and sank its fangs into the back of her hand when her guard was down, and she stumbled back with a shriek of shock if she grabbed the reptile by the throat and her hand glowed white hot, frying the creature before pulling its fangs out of her arm and beginning to inspect it.

"Shade!" Luna flew down to her and looked to her hand. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Shade said, tossing the snake aside. But it was clear to Luna that she was lying, for working their way up her arm from the site of the bite were reddish-black veins of something that obviously wasn't good news.

"No, you're not fine, Shade," Luna insisted, looking to the venom going through her. "You need help, and fast!"

The alicorn gave a glow of her horn, and gently pressed it to her hand, trying to heal or slow the poison. However, as soon as her horn touched the wound, it seemed like there was a sudden spark of energy that shot from it to Luna, and a searing pain suddenly shot down her horn and into her forehead, causing a massive headache to form in a second.

"Aaah!" Luna screeched, and pulled her horn away, holding a hoof to her head and grimacing hard. Shade, for her part, staggered and went down on one knee, a grimace crossing her face.

"House... now..." she managed to say to Luna, her teeth gritted together. "Sunset... may be able... to help..."

Luna grimaced from her headache, but she still gave a nod and managed to lift Shade with her magic, and she started for the house, calling out as well to alert anyone who could hear.

"Sunset! Sunset, get over here! Shade needs your help!"

There was a sudden flash of purple lightning alongside her, and Sunset skidded to a stop, her eyes quickly scanning Shade before snapping an order.

"I'm going to teleport us to the family room. Hang on, and when we get there, put Shade on the sofa."

Without waiting for a response, Sunset raised a hand and snapped her fingers, and in a flash of golden magic the three of them appeared in the family room of Chris' house. Luna immediately set Shade down on the sofa, then glanced at Sunset with worry.

"Some kind of snake bit her. I tried to stop the venom from spreading, but it..." Luna held her head again. "It just... forced me out..."

Sunset immediately crouched beside Shade, stretching her hand towards the snakebite as it began to glow with her magic... only for a much more violent reaction to happen, in the form of a blast of black lightning that slammed into the Traveler and threw her halfway across the room, Sunset curling into a ball and letting out a screech of pain as she held onto her now-burnt hand.

"This is Interitus' doing," Sunset gasped. "He's the only one who'd be able to create something that's immune to magic healing."

"What?!" Luna exclaimed, and looked back to Shade. "No, there has to be some way to heal her!"

"I-I can't do it," Sunset moaned, pushing herself up with her good hand and gingerly extending the fingers on her burnt one. "Unless you want me to hurt myself more."

Shade, meanwhile, had begun thrashing as the venom of the snake started to reach her heart, her hands gripping at the sofa in her convulsions. Luna looked at Shade helplessly, then attempted again to heal her until the pain became unbearable, and she was forced to watch the poison take effect.

Just as it seemed the last of her strength had departed her, Shade's hand shot up and grabbed Luna by the horn, gently enough to not hurt her, and pulled her down so Luna's head was close to her own.

"Keep... Sunset... safe..." Shade breathed in Luna's ear, her eyes glittering fiercely. "Please..."

"I- I will try..." Luna started, but then the arrival of her sister in the room stopped her from saying more.

"Shade!" Celestia cried, and she was by the sofa in a moment. "Shade, no!"

Shade's hand dropped from Luna's horn, and she thrashed one more time before her body dropped limply on the sofa, her eyes glazing over as her head lolled to one side.

"I'm going to murder Interitus next time I run into him," Sunset growled angrily, still cradling her burnt hand, but tears running down her face out of sorrow. Luna began to sob bitterly, while Celestia looked over at Chris (who had entered the room silently behind her) and Sunset tearfully.

"Isn't there anything we could have done? She can't just be gone..." she cried.

"I tried," Sunset began, before stopping as Chris moved forward and knelt beside the sofa, closing his eyes and seeming to focus before speaking.

"Lord, you have said 'I am the resurrection and the life.' I beseech of you, heal and resurrect your daughter Shade, for her life has been taken from her, and I am certain that she has not yet fulfilled all that she has in store ahead of her. Show us your glory, God. I ask this in your Son's name. Amen."

Luna either was too in her sorrow to do much else but sob, or she thought it hopeless still. Celestia, however, paused and looked over at Chris as if in silent confusion mixed with awe of what he was doing. For a few seconds, there wasn't any indication of Chris' words being answered, nor anything changing with Shade. But then, there was the faintest movement from Shade, and she abruptly started coughing. Luna looked up in disbelief, and Celestia was also joyfully surprised to see Shade moving again.

"Sh-shade?" Luna asked through her tears. Shade continued coughing, and eventually answered, her voice slightly hoarse.

"Yeah. It's me," she managed, before coughing again.

"H-how...? How are you alive?" Luna asked in utter awe.

"Honestly... I don't really know..." Shade said, her brow furrowed. "I thought I was dead, and the next thing I knew... I was back here. Alive."

The young woman trailed off as she started coughing again, while Chris stood up from where he had knelt, a small smile on his face. Celestia looked over at Chris again in surprise and awe.

"How... did you do it?" she asked softly.

"I did nothing. All the glory in this act belongs to God," Chris replied, his voice even. Celestia was stunned into grateful silence at his explanation, and even Luna was at a loss for words at first.

"So... He is real..." the lunar alicorn said quietly after a moment. "There really is a God..."

Chris smiled warmly, before glancing at Sunset.

"Go check the barn. Please." He said, and the Traveler nodded before taking off.

"So do you believe fully now?" He asked Celestia and Luna after she had left.

"I... I may have had my doubts before..." Celestia admitted, looking between Chris and Shade a few times before managing a smile. "...but after this, there is no doubt in my mind anymore..."

"And what about you, Luna?" Chris asked, looking at the Lunar Alicorn.

"I... I can't believe it..." Luna breathed. "He... He's real..."

Chris walked over and crouched before the two of them, smiling kindly at them.

"Yes. He is real." He said softly. "So now that you know, what do you plan on doing with the knowledge you now possess of the existence of God?"

Luna and Celestia looked between each other, and smiled at each other in a silent agreement on something, before turning back to Chris with hopeful expressions.

"Chris... Would you be willing to teach us more about Him?" Celestia asked.

"Of course. I'd love to," Chris said, smiling some more. "And I promise I'll do my best to teach you about Him to the best of my abilities."

"Thank you," Celestia said with a smile, then she glanced over at Luna who asked an almost childlike question.

"Can we start... now?"

"Of course we can," Chris said, smiling. "Let's head to my office. It'd be better to do it there, cause that's where a lot of my important stuff is."

The two alicorns nodded in agreement, and stood up to follow. Luna, however, did stay long enough to speak to Shade.

"You think you'll do fine on your own for a bit?"

"I've done fine on my own for a while, Luna," Shade said with a thin smile. "Go. I'll be okay."

This reassured Luna, and then she and Celestia looked to Chris expectantly and ready to follow him. Chris smiled, before turning and heading out of the family room, walking in the direction of his office. Celestia and Luna followed after him, feeling a kind of eagerness and silent anticipation of what they might learn.


End file.
